Twins Curse
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: Naraku is dead and Kagome has a twin who was cursed and now she has a new enemy to go after. Naruto Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome? NarutoHinata. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**_Twins Curse... _**

**(Someone's P.O.V) **

As I walked along the dirt road I wondered what next. We finished the Shikon no Tama, Shippou was adopted into a fox demon clan, where he can grow up normaly, the two love birds married and went to Sango's village to repopulate. And Inuyasha disappeared, we all think he went to hell with Kikyo, also Kiade died right after the death of Naraku, She left the village in the care of Lord Sesshomaru.

Yes I know it was quite a shock but not to me, because right before the final battle Sesshomaru and I did a family bond, unlike the mating bond this bond is on your hand and depending on the demon, a mark will show. The mark I gave Sesshomaru is in the shape of arrow and mine looks like a Crescent moon it is on my Right hand just below my thumb and right near my palm.**_ (A/N in real life I have this mark... it's a scar I've had since I was little)_**We also found out Rin was a Miko and now she is being trained for it. Me I had finished my training long ago and I had also found out that when I was 7 I had been found inside the well house and I learned that I had lost all my Memories and I could only remember my First name.

But when the Shikon no Tama returned to me I remembered everything. I was born into a Ninja Village called Konoha, I Have a twin Brother named Naruto Uzimaki, our mother died in child birth, our father (the four Hokage) died saving our village and ended up sealing the five tailed fox inside of my brother. I remember being kidnapped on the same day that everyone in the Uchiha clan had died, well except for Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha is the youngest in the Uchiha clan, His older brother Itachi Uchiha had killed the Uchiha clan...But not only that he was my best friend when me and my brother were little, and he also was the one who had kidnapped me, for reasons you will find out later...

The reason that Itachi had killed his family is unknown to everyone who has heard the story. Well everyone except me, I am the only one besides Itachi Uchiha who is still alive that really knows the true reason he killed everyone except for his little brother on that night.

Well I need to stop blabbering on about stuff you will all find out about in the near future.

**(End of person's POV) **

**(Normal POV) **

Kagome walked a little further down the old dirt path. Today she was finally going home. Her true home in Konoha, She knew that once she got there that her twin brother would know who she is because of there bond.

Kagome and Naruto had developed a bond within the few years after there birth, but they also already had one before that because they were twins, but this bond was one that made it so that they knew what the other knew.**_ (A/N It's like they were learning the same thing at the same time but at different times... do you understand what I'm saying?) _**But there bond also made it possible that if you didn't want one twin to know some thing they shouldn't know you can hide it or block it so they don't know that piece of personal information. **_(A/n I know it's confusing but it's also really easy to understand) _**

There was a snap near by that notified Kagome that Sesshomaru was near, although even without the twig snapping she would have known he was near by because she could since his aura.

Kagome turned around and smiled at her brother. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said

"Hello shisuta- (means "Sister") are you leaving again" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes and I'm afraid it will take a long time till I can return. I'm going to Find my twin brother and stay in Konoha for a while" she replied

Sesshomaru nodded and turned around but before he left he said only three words "Be careful shisuta" and he was gone.

Kagome smiled a sad smile as she walked the rest of the way alone. She remembered when she told her adoptive family that she was leaving, it was a sad day. After that she had stayed in that era for two months before returning to tell the others and now she was finally going back, finally she could find her brother, and finally she could go to her true home. And at that exact moment those words filled her head she jumped into the well and was engulfed by a blue light that would lead her to her true self and her brother...

**END OF CHAPTER  **

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**_this story was rewritten for personal reasons... I just didn't like the way it was headed but I might use the idea in that story for this story...ok how was my first chappie for this story, good /bad please tell me in a review... _**

**_Also when you review please vote for your favorite pairing for Kagome... _**

**_Vote for pairings here are your choices _**

**_1. Sasuke Uchiha/ Kagome _**

**_2. Gaara of the desert/ Kagome _**

**_3. Neji Hyuuga/ Kagome _**

**_4. Aburame Shino/Kagome _**

**_5. Nara shikamaru/ Kagome _**

**_6. Inuyasha/ Kagome _**

**_7. Naruto Uzimaki/ Hinata (no other choices Naruto is taken) _**

**_PEOPLE WHO YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO PICK, I REPEAT NOT ALOUD TO PICK BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL PERONALY TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE... AND I MEAN IT(GIVES THEM A DEADLY GLARE)... THANK YOU (SMILES NICLY TOWARDS YOU)and here are the reasons why... _**

**_1. The person has to be a leaf village ninja and the only exception is Gaara _**

**_2. No bad guys even though I think Itachi is cute but not in this story _**

**_3. Naruto and Kagome can't be together because there twins _**

**_4. NO OLD PEOPLE or PERVS _**

**_ANY OTHER PEOPLE ARE ALOUD AND no girl on girl pairings _**

**_Thank you... _**

**_And now that is done I will try my hardest to update soon because i am really limited on time with computers because mine was destroyed. I no longer have the privlage of writing my Storys every day...see you soon _**

**_MuppyPuppy (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) _**


	2. Introductions

**  
**

**Chapter 2: Introductions **

**(A/N) **

**Here are the votes for the first chapter... **

**Kagome/ Gaara ****5  
Kagome/ Neji ****1  
Kagome/ Sasuke ****6  
Kagome/ Shikamaru ****1  
Naruto/ Hinata (FINAL PAIRING) **

**If you have any requests please fill free to ask...Voting will finish in chapter 7 When ... Happens so until then I will Keep you in the dark about who be Kagome's love... so please review and vote...you can vote as many time as you want... **

**Now please enjoy the chappie... **

**

* * *

**

**Twins Curse **

When the light faded Kagome climbed out of the well. When she was finally over the ledge she was attacked by some type of fire jutsu.

She quickly dodged it and got into a fighting stance unknown to all the people there except for one...

As if in slow Motion Naruto watched as even more attacks were unleashed on his Sister. Not even thinking about the consequences.

In one swift moment Kagome was picked up by a boy with blonde hair that looked just like..."Naruto" Said Kagome's excited voice.

Naruto set Kagome down and took a step back. "Why did you leave? Were you kidnapped? Who did it? How did you get back?" Naruto asked so fast that she almost didn't catch it...She took a deep breath and said "Yes I was Kidnapped, Itachi Uchiha, and through that well I was sitting on before I was attacked" Kagome finished.

Naruto stayed quit for a minute, then without any signs Naruto engulfed Kagome in a Bear hug right as every one entered the clearing. There were twelve gasps heard behind the two hugging twins. They broke apart and looked behind them.

**"Naruto why are you hugging the enemy?"** Yelled a girl with pink hair.

**"She's not the ENEMY"** He yelled back

"Then who is she Naruto?" asked an emotionless guy with silver hair asked...

"I'm His Twin Sister Kagome Uzumaki" Kagome said.

This made everyone shout out "WHAT" at the same time while Kagome just smiled a true smile that reached her eyes.

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Kagome's watch sounded off causing her to look at the time.

"Oh no I'm late" Kagome screamed as she took off towards Hokage Tower... Naruto smiled "That's my sis for ya she's a total control freak" Said Naruto while he laughed but no one heard it because they were to busy chasing after Kagome. When Naruto looked up all he saw was smoke that was left behind, and noticing this he quickly followed after the rest of the ninjas..

With Kagome 

When she finally reached the office she noticed there was a boy with red hair and the symbol of love on his forehead. Kagome right away got cautious of him. :This boy he has the aura of a demon and a human...is he like Naruto?...maybe not... but he also hides his emotions, not as well as Sesshomaru but pretty well...I can since those other buffoons heading this way: Kagome thought

She was interrupted from thinking any longer when the old man in the chair turned towards her. There was another gasp that day as the 3rd Hokage stood and walked towards her. "Kagome is that you" He asked

"Hi lord Hokage" Kagome said

"Where have you been? What happened? Why did you know who take you?" He asked

"Hold on" Kagome said as she reached into her Bag. She grabbed a hold of a object and handed it to the 3rd Hokage.

After reading the report he smiled. "Well I guess you meet up with your brother" he said

"Ya and before I could Tell him how much I missed him Those stupid Ninjas walked up and started to ask questions" Kagome said right as those stupid ninjas and Naruto walked in.

"Who are you calling stupid" yelled most of the ninjas. "You Pinky" Kagome replied

Kagome saw as the inner Sakura started cussing while the outer one shut up.

"Well how about You tell me your names Starting with Glaring boy over there" Kagome said…

"His names Gaara of the Sand" Said Naruto

(**A/N ok I don't want to Wright all there names so I'm skipping that part) **

30 minutes later 

"Ok now Lets go get something to eat how about Ichiraku Ramen in about 20 minutes my treat" Kagome said  
everyone agreed and left to go get ready for diner.

**_End Of Chapter_ **

**A/N... **

**Ok I know it was a really stupid chappie and it was kind a rushed but at least I updated...so please review And I'll update soon... **

**VOTE 4 PAIRINGS **

**Kagome/Gaara 5  
Kagome/Neji Hyuuga 1  
Kagome/Sasuke 6  
Kagome/Shikamaru 1  
Kagome/Shino Aburame  
Kagome/Shikamaru Nara  
Kagome/Inuyasha  
Naruto Uzimaki/ Hinata Hyuuga ( no other choices Naruto is taken) **

**PEOPLE WHO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PICK, I REPEAT NOT ALOUD TO PICK BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL PERONALY TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE... AND I MEAN IT (GIVES THEM A DEADLY GLARE)... THANK YOU (SMILES NICELY TOWARDS YOU)and here are the reasons why... **

**1. The person has to be a leaf village ninja and the only exception is Gaara **

**2. No bad guys even though I think Itachi is cute but not in this story **

**3. Naruto and Kagome can't be together because there twins **

**4. NO OLD PEOPLE or PERVS **

**ANY OTHER PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED AND no girl on girl pairings **

**Thank you... **

**And now that is done I will try my hardest to update soon because I am really limited on time with computers because mine was destroyed. I no longer have the privilege of writing my stories every day...see you soon **

**MuppyPuppy (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) **


	3. Fight at the Ichiraku Ramen

♥Twins Curse ♥

(A/N)

Here are the votes from the first two chappies

Kagome/Gaara 9♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Kagome/Sasuke 6♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Kagome/Neji 2♥♥  
Kagome/Shikamaru 2♥♥  
Naruto/Hinata (FINAL PAIRING) ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

If you have any requests please fill free to ask...Voting will finish in chapter 7 When ... Happens so until then I will Keep you in the dark about who be Kagome's love... so please review and vote...you can vote as many time as you want... There will be a heart every time you vote

Now please enjoy the chappie...

* * *

Chapter 3: Fight at the Ichiraku Ramen

(Recap)

30 minutes later

"Ok now Lets go get something to eat how about Ichiraku Ramen in about 20 minutes my treat" Kagome said  
everyone agreed and left to go get ready for diner.

(End Recap)

**_Kagome walk quietly towards Ichiraku Raman. She was going to meet up with her brother and his friends. She was about to turn the corner when two sound ninja walked out and tried to attack her. _**

**_"Come with us Wench, or else pay with your life" the taller of the two walked out. "Oh no I'm going to die" Kagome smirked "First lesson in messing with a miko" Kagome stepped forward "Never piss her off" In one swipe the shorted of the two was made into dirt "Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust, Bet you can't even hit me once" (A/N is it just me or did that rhyme) and with that Kagome disappeared and began to run towards Ichiraku Raman. _**

_**The Sound Ninja followed Kagome but for some reason he couldn't catch up to her. Kagome rounded a corner then another corner and ran into the street were she ended up running into Gaara which caused the two to fall, But before Kagome had a chance to say sorry the Sound Ninja threw two kunais (A/N...**The Kunai is a kind of basic dagger that all ninjas use. It is all-purpose and can be used as a throwing knife or to stab at your opponents. It is extremely vital for all Shinobi to have.)** In there direction. Kagome put up a barrier and the two kunais changed target and headed towards the Sound Ninja. **_

**_Meanwhile Gaara stared shocked (A/N Even though is didn't show on his face) at the girl in front of him 'Why didn't the sand barrier form, what was that strange barrier that formed around the onna.' he thought but before he could ask she was gone. _**

**_Kagome ran faster trying to get to her brother. 'Why can't I just kill him Naruto?' asked Kagome through there link. : Because this way we can use are secret jutsu: He replied. Kagome turned another corner and this time she ran into her brother. "Hurry" she said as they got in position. Everyone in the area moved out of the way and ran to a safe area. The twins quickly got into poison and began to do the same hand sign. Then right as the Sound ninja turned the corner they both shouted "Deadly Uzumaki twin Jutsu" and in one shot the Sound ninja was bone to pieces and turned to dust... _**

**_The amazement every one had on there faces made the twin Uzumaki's start laughing which caught all of Naruto's friends who had just arrived, attention... _**

**_END OF CHAPTER _**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N...

ok I know it was a really SHORT chapter but at least I updated...so please review And I'll Update soon...

VOTE 4 PAIRINGS

Kagome/Gaara 9♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Kagome/Neji Hyuuga 2♥♥  
Kagome/Sasuke 6♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Kagome/Shikamaru Nara2♥♥  
Kagome/Shino Aburame  
Kagome/Inuyasha  
Naruto Uzimaki/ Hinata Hyuuga (no other choices Naruto is taken) ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

PEOPLE WHO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PICK, I REPEAT NOT ALOUD TO PICK BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL PERONALY TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE... AND I MEAN IT (GIVES THEM A DEADLY GLARE)... THANK YOU (SMILES NICELY TOWARDS YOU) and here are the reasons why...

1. The person has to be a leaf village ninja and the only exception is Gaara

2. No bad guys even though I think Itachi is cute but not in this story

3. Naruto and Kagome can't be together because there twins

4. NO OLD PEOPLE or PERVS

ANY OTHER PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED AND no girl on girl pairings

Thank you...

And now that is done I will try my hardest to update soon because I am really limited on time with computers because mine was destroyed. I no longer have the privilege of writing my stories every day...see you soon

♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)


	4. Not dead after all

**♥Twins Curse ♥ **

**(A/N) **

**Here are the votes from the first two chappies **

**Kagome/Gaara 14♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Kagome/Sasuke 8♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Kagome/Neji 2♥♥  
Kagome/Shikamaru 2♥♥  
Naruto/Hinata (FINAL PAIRING) ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

**If you have any requests please fill free to ask...Voting will finish in chapter 7 When ... Happens so until then I will Keep you in the dark about who be Kagome's love... so please review and vote...you can vote as many time as you want... There will be a heart every time you vote **

**Now please enjoy the chappie... **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Not dead after all...

"Why are you two laughing?" asked Sakura and Ino. Naruto and Kagome both stopped looked at each other then at the group. "You mean you didn't just see us kill that Sound Ninja trying to kill me?" asked Kagome.

The group of people looked shocked then they started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Naruto. "The fact that you said you killed a Sound Ninja and the fact that you can't kill a little spider." came Ino's voice. Everyone noticed Kagome flinched at the word 'Spider'. "Is it so hard" The aura around her body flared. "To believe that we" It grew high enough to see the glow around her body "Killed a Sound ninja that threatened the village and my life" That was it Kagome exploded. Her aura and power was so high now that a window shattered near by.

"Come on Naruto I need to let off some power" And with that Kagome Grabbed her brother's arm and disappeared. Leaving behind 12 shocked teenagers.

IN THE AREA WHERE THE WELL IS...

"Wow Kagome that was amazing, you had so much power coming off you like waves" Said Naruto as he looked at his sister. But she wasn't listening, she was thinking. : I broke my promise: a tear left her eyes which didn't go UN noticed by Naruto. "Why are you crying Sis" He asked

"I promised my friend to not let my powers get out of hand" Another tear left her eye" And I broke it...Now he probably angry with me" Kagome finished, now even more tears coming out of her eyes...

Arms wrapped around her from behind and they didn't fell like Naruto. "I'm not angry" Came the voice...That voice the on that made Kagome's heart race. She slowly turn around in the mans embrace, Naruto was shouting behind her but as soon as she saw those eyes, his eyes, everything around her disappeared and the only thing that was there was Kagome and Inuyasha...

* * *

**A/N...**

**Ok I know it was a really SHORT chapter but at least I updated...so please review And I'll update soon... **

**VOTE 4 PAIRINGS **

**Kagome/Gaara 14♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Kagome/Neji Hyuuga 2♥♥  
Kagome/Sasuke 8♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Kagome/Shikamaru Nara2♥♥  
Kagome/Shino Aburame  
Kagome/Inuyasha  
Naruto Uzimaki/ Hinata Hyuuga (no other choises Naruto is taken) ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **

**PEOPLE WHO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PICK, I REPEAT NOT ALOUD TO PICK BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL PERONALY TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE... AND I MEAN IT(GIVES THEM A DEADLY GLARE)... THANK YOU (SMILES NICELY TOWARDS YOU) and here are the reasons why... **

**1. The person has to be a leaf village ninja and the only exception is Gaara **

**2. No bad guys even though I think Itachi is cute but not in this story **

**3. Naruto and Kagome can't be together because there twins **

**4. NO OLD PEOPLE or PERVS **

**ANY OTHER PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED AND no girl on girl pairings **

**Thank you... **

**And now that is done I will try my hardest to update soon because I am really limited on time with computers because mine was destroyed. I no longer have the privilege of writing my stories every day...see you soon **

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) **


	5. Chapter 5

Twins curse

Chapter 5...

Inuyasha...Kagome thought as she looked at him. No it wasn't him. He died. Went to hell with Kikyo. She remembered seeing it. So how was he here? She pulled from his embrace not beliveing what was in front of her.

"You are not him" she said so cold it would make Sesshomaru proud. "You can't be him, I saw him die" Kagome said once again taking a step backwards. Inuyasha took a step forward "Kagome" He said but Kagome just had a look of anger, sadness, and hate for him. "No" She said as she turned and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Let's go Naruto" She said and began to walk away.

The people who had followed them watched as she let her emotions run. This made Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and Shikamaru angry, but they didn't know why. Was it because they had the hots for her...or maybe because they all had something close to this, happen to them before. All there thoughts subsided when the boy in red walked forward and grabbed Kagome... They got ready to attack but before they could do anything Kagome got out of his hold and shouted "SIT" They looked confused for a moment before the boy in red met with the ground...

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE INUYASHA" she yelled once more turning and walking away, But before she left she turned to where they were in the bushes and said " If you want too,...Kill him...He is now my enemy and an enemy to our home...But be warned he is strong" With that she left followed by Naruto...

On that day Inuyasha died for a second time... (A/N Please dont kill me -Runs and hides behind Gaara- Or else my friend here will kill you with sand... Just kidding...I know I killed Inuyasha but for a good reason...Because if he doesn't die then ---------- can't come back and help destroy the GREAT EVIL...)

When Kagome returned to the village she was called to the Hokage's Office. When she got there, she noticed every one else was there. "Kagome we get to go on a mission" Naruto said "Great" She said putting on a fake smile that seemed to fool everyone. Well except for Gaara.

GAARA'S MIND(His pov)

Why does she lie to her friends? What has made her so unhappy? I thought as I stared at the young woman who had captured my demon as well as my interest. I think it has something to do with that honyou we killed earlier she seemed to no him very well. Maybe I can find out what is going on in her little head I thought...

OUT OF HIS MIND

Kagome listened carefully to what the Hokage said..." On the outskirts of our village there lives a demon. His name is unknown to us but he seems to have information about UN upcoming attack. This demon is very powerful, And very respected, You will travel to his home. There he will send a messenger who you will follow. Now you must be wary. And do not trust them yet. When you have the information come back, if the information is useful we will issue a Peace treaty between our village and this demon... You have 2 months before you have to return...Now gone..." He said as he sent them off on there mission...

End of chapter...

* * *

**A/N **

**Ok this chappie is up so what do you think...well any ways please review... also Big thanks to those who have reviewed...**

**VOTE 4 PAIRINGS (_WARNING...THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE... ALL VOTING WILL END IN CHAPTER 6...SO CAST YOUR VOTES)_ **

**Kagome/Gaara 33♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Kagome/Neji Hyuuga 3♥♥♥  
Kagome/Sasuke 21♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Kagome/Shikamaru Nara3♥♥♥  
Kagome/Shino Aburame  
Kagome/InuyashaXXXXXXXXXXXX(Can no longer vote for this pairing because Inuyasha is dead once more and this time he is staying dead)  
Naruto Uzimaki/ Hinata Hyuuga ( no other choices Naruto is taken)♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥X999,999,999,999,999... **

**PEOPLE WHO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PICK, I REPEAT NOT ALOUD TO PICK BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL PERONALY TAKE LONGER TO UPDATE... AND I MEAN IT(GIVES THEM A DEADLY GLARE)... THANK YOU (SMILES NICELY TOWARDS YOU) and here are the reasons why... **

**1. The person has to be a leaf village ninja and the only exception is Gaara **

**2. No bad guys even though I think Itachi is cute but not in this story **

**3. Naruto and Kagome can't be together because there twins **

**4. NO OLD PEOPLE or PERVS that includes Kakashi (Kayla if you read this pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee don't kill meeeeee" **

**ANY OTHER PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED AND no girl on girl pairings **

**Thank you... **

**And now that is done i will try my hardest to update soon because I am really limited on time with computers because mine was destroyed. I no longer have the privilege of writing my stories every day...see you soon **

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU) **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Recap_**

GAARA'S MIND (His pov)

Why does she lie to her friends? What has made her so unhappy? I thought as I stared at the young woman who had captured my demon as well as my interest. I think it has something to do with that honyou we killed earlier she seemed to know him very well. Maybe we can find out what is going on in her little head I thought...

OUT OF HIS MIND

Kagome listened carefully to what the hokage said..." On the outskirts of our village there lives a demon. His name is unknown to us but he seems to have information about un upcoming attack. This demon is very powerful, And very respected, You will travel to his home. There he will send a messenger who you will follow. Now you must be wary. And do not trust them yet. When you have the information come back, if the information is useful we will issue a peace treaty between our village and this demon... You have 2 months before you have to return...Now go..." He said as he sent them off on there mission...

End of chapter...

**_End recap_**

Kagome walked along side of her brother. They had been traveling for a week now and were now nearing the selected area were they would meet there guide. But Unknown to everyone except Kagome and Naruto, They were being followed.

'Naruto' Kagome said in there mind link.

: I know Kagome, When should we attack: He asked

'When I say three we should both say we have to go to the bath room, I'll put up a barrier so no one interferes with the attack, this way there safe and we get to use another twin jutsu and show them how strong we are' Kagome replied

:OK: Naruto said.

'123' "I have to go to the bathroom" Both Kagome and Naruto said at the same time. Everyone stopped and turned towards them. "Be right back" They both said once again as they disappeared.

"I guess they truly are twins" Sakura said.

Most of them nodded. "Let's continue, they can catch up with us" Said Neji. Everyone began to walk, but they were stopped by a barrier. "What the hell" Ino said. Kagome and Naruto appeared out side the barrier.

"Don't worry it's just my Barrier, Don't try to escape because you can't, me and Naruto are tired of you all thinking were weak, so were going to prove are self to you" Kagome said and turned around and got into a fighting stance unknown to any of them.

The Sound ninja stopped. They had been discovered. /Time for some fun/Said the leader as they all attacked Kagome and Naruto.

All the ninjas inside the barrier watched as five Sound ninjas appeared. "Naruto now" Kagome said. They watched as they both started doing the same hand signs. Jumping up in the air they hooked there arms together. Then they shouted "Uzumaki Twin Twister" They Both began to spin in the air. And a large twister came forth and killed two of the five sound ninjas.

Once again the twins got into position and once again began to do the same hand signs, Finishing they aimed at the sound ninja, But before they could do anything they were attacked. Jumping in the air they shouted "**Deadly Uzumaki twin Jutsu"** And two more sound ninja were blone to pieces and turned to dust.

Everyone watched in amazement, who would of guessed that these to were so deadly.

Kagome turned towards the last Sound nin. She gasped. It was. "Shippo" Kagome said. Tears came to her eyes as she watched the Sound ninja Put a Kunai.**(A/N...**The Kunai is a kind of basic dagger that all ninjas use. It is all-purpose and can be used as a throwing knife or to stab at your opponents. It is extremely vital for all Shinobi to have.) To his neck.

But then she remembered. Kagome smirked. "Mama don't worry" Shippo said. Not in the lease afraid. Every one was shocked; He had just called Kagome his mama.

"Kagome I know you can beat him, Use the attack Uncle Sess taught you, this is the perfect situation" Shippo said. Kagome nodded.

Concentrating Kagome called forth her miko powers. 'Shippo I need you to get away from him, but wait till I tell you too OK' Kagome said in his mind. Shippo nodded.

Kagome turned. "Naruto Dont attack him this is personal." Kagome said. "But sis you can't" He replied back. Kagome walked over to him. "I can "She said as she pushed him into her barrier.

"Okay" Kagome said as she ignored the shouts coming from her twin. Kagome turned towards the Sound ninja. Making a bow out of her Miko-ki she pulled back the arrow. "Now she shouted as Shippo got out of the ninja's hold and dogged the arrow that was sent forward towards the ninja. He was purified a moment later.

The Barrier fell and Kagome ran to Shippo. "OH my god look at you, Your so big now, what are you doing here" Kagome Asked/said. "Lord Sesshomaru told me to come and pic you and the other Leaf ninjas up. And how can I refuse a chance to see my Mama." Shippo said.

Naruto walked over to Kagome.(He already knows about Shippo) "Hello I guess I'm your Uncle" He said. Shippo looked at his mother. "Shippo this is my twin brother Naruto" Kagome said. He nodded. "NARUTO" Came a voice behind him. "How can you stay so calm when you just found out your sister has a son..." Sakura said again (A/N I'm thinking about killing her, she's just too naggy) "Excuse me but it isn't any of your bees wax, Pinky" Shippo said. Kagome chuckled "That's what I called her the first time I saw her" Kagome said. "And besides Naruto already knew about Shippo, and plus Shippo is my adopted kit." Kagome said. Every one stared at her. "Did you say kit" Kakashi asked...Kagome nodded. "Ya Shippo is a full fox demon, But I adopted him 300 years ago" Kagome said.

They got into attack poison. But Kagome stopped them. "Stop, Shippo doesn't believe in harming humans unless they do something to him or his family, My kit cant kill a fly with out felling guilty after, also is you so much as harm him, "A cold look came to her eyes "I'll make sure you have a painful long death" Kagome said and then her happy mood came back, "Now lets get going, I want to go visit My other brother." Kagome said more questioning glances came her way. "My adopted blood brother, who happens to be the demon were going to talk too, Well I'm going to talk too" She said as she climbed on Shippo's back. "Now let's go to the castle" She said and they were off.

* * *

A/n

Wow I think this is the longest chappie I have ever written. Well my story will be put on hold for a while because I need to update on my other stories. That should only take a few days or weeks. But I'm happy to say I have the winner of my votes...and...It's...

In 1st place

Gaara with -43-votes

In 2nd place

Sasuke with -27- votes

In 3rd place

Shikamaru with -7- votes

And in last place

Neji with -4-votes

So its going to be a Gaara/Kagome fic and a Naruto/Hinata fic, But it will be hard, With the way Gaara acts and all. But I have a few chapters in my head on how to get them together.

Well anyways I'll update as soon as I can...

And now that the pairings are done I will try my hardest to update soon because i am really limited on time with computers because mine was destroyed. I no longer have the privilege of writing my stories every day...see you soon.

LOVES,

♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)


	7. Meet Sesshomaru

**Chapter 7: Meet Sesshomaru**

**RECAP**

_They got into attack poison. But Kagome stopped them. "Stop, Shippo doesn't believe in harming humans unless they do something to him or his family, My kit cant kill a fly with out felling guilty after, also is you so much as harm him, "A cold look came to her eyes "I'll make sure you have a painful long death "Kagome said and then her happy mood came back, "Now lets get going, I want to go visit My other brother." Kagome said more questioning glances came her way. "My adopted blood brother, who happens to be the demon were going to talk too, Well I'm going to talk too"She said as she climbed on Shippo's back. "Now let's go to the castle" She said and they were off._

**END RECAP**

The group of ninjas and Shippo had traveled for a hour now, and they were less then a mile away form the castle. Kagome had long since gotten of Shippo and had started talking with Gaara. Everyone thought it was stupid because Gaara never talked unless he needed too. Imagine there Surprise when he started to talk back.

"Gaara, how do you get the sand to stay in that form, I mean I've been trying to do that for two years but It always collapse" Kagome asked.

"But the question had surprised him."It does it on its own" Was all he could say. Kagome nodded. But she didn't say anything. She sensed it, they were close, she could feel her other brother.

Kagome ran in front of everyone, she ran strait into a huge clearing, there was a castle in this clearing and just as everyone ran into the clearing, They saw Kagome run up to a male standing in front of this castle, And they watched as she hugged him and laughed.

"Welcome home shisuta- (means "Sister")" Sesshomaru said with a soft smile. But that vanished when he noticed the others in the clearing. Kagome let go and ran over to the group of people, she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him over to where Sesshomaru was.

"Sesshomaru I want you too meet my twin brother Naruto, Naruto I want you to meet my adopted brother Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile.

Naruto bowed, as well as Sesshomaru. Shippo ran over and hugged Kagome, "I'm going to go and check up on my pregnant mate, I'll be right back." he said then ran off.

The others decided it was time to be introduced to the lord so they walked forward. But Sesshomaru just turned and headed into the castle. "Sessy, Doesn't like humans so he wont want to meet you" Kagome said.

"But your Human" Said Kakashi

"Yes he likes me, and I'm an exception, he only talks to people he likes, knows, is part of his family, and are strong in body, mind, and spirit. "Kagome replied as she walked in through the doors the others following.

"So why does he like you" Asked Neji.

"You are not aloud to know that information, only Naruto, Itachi, Shippo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Lady Kiade and my other family are aloud to know." she said.

"Why" asked Ino

Kagome stopped her face emotionless as she remembered. "Because of that bastered" was all she said.

The others looked at her. Ino was about to ask another question but was stopped. "No more questions, now follow me and I'll show you your rooms, do not leave your rooms with out one of the servants, Shippo, me, or Naruto." was all she said. They nodded in understanding.

Walking down the hall Kagome stopped at the first room. "This is Kakashi's room" Kagome said Kakashi nodded. "The restroom and hot springs are through that door you will be sharing them with Neji and Shikamaru" Kagome said as she walked to the next door. "Neji and Shikamaru this you room"... Kagome then walked to the door across the way from there room and opened it. "This is Sakura's and Ino's room" Kagome pointed to a door next to it. "Tenten you're sharing a room with a demon cat called Kirara and the one next to that room is Shino and Sasuke's room, Naruto and Gaara your room is next to mine and Hinata's, Thats all. Kagome said pointing to every room, and then she walked to her room dragging Hinata with her.

End Chapter

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok another chapter up...that's means I put up a new story and a new chapter...yaaaaaaaa..**

**Well anyways I will update soon...**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**Beware the bunny**


	8. Dare, Dinner, and Intruders

**Chapter 8: Dare, Dinner, and Intruders♥**

**RECAP**

_Walking down the hall Kagome stopped at the first room. "This is Kakashi's room" Kagome said Kakashi nodded. "The restroom and hot springs are through that door you will be sharing them with Neji, and Shikamaru" Kagome said as she walked to the next door. "Neji and Shikamaru this you room"... Kagome then walked to the door across the way from there room and opened it. "This is Sakura's and Ino's room" Kagome pointed to a door next to it. "Tenten and Temari_ _your sharing a room with a demon cat called Kirara and the one next to that room is Shino and Sasuke's room, Naruto and Gaara your room is next to mine and Hinata's, that's all. Kagome said pointing to every room, then she walked to her room dragging Hinata with her._

**END RECAP**

Once in the room Kagome flopped down onto the bed.

"We have at least an hour before we can go eat, so what do you want to do?" Kagome asked Hinata.

"Well we- we ca- can talk" Hinata said, she was very shy.

"Ok, Think topic, topic, oh I know, who do you like?" Kagome asked

Hinata blushed" Well I like N-Naruto" She said her blush grew deeper. Kagome smiled. "If I got you and Naruto together then we can be sisters and-" Kagome just kept going on and on but then she stopped. "I'm sorry I guess I didn't answer my own question, ok well , um I think I like , Well That is, I think I like Gaara" Kagome said, There was a gasp behind her, She turned to see the other girls standing there.

"Um we were just well-" Kagome tried to cover it up but it wasn't working. "Fine I like him, But if you so much as tell a soul I'll make you sure you can never talk again." As she said this an evil glint came to her eyes.

They all nodded showing they weren't going to tell a soul. Kagome smiled then patted her bed, signaling them to come sit down, they did. Kagome stood up and walked to her door and locked it, she then put up a sound barrier, After that she went and sat in her favorite chair. It was near the couch and right in front of the fire place. But you could see the whole room from where she was sitting.

"Ok now that you all know who I like you have to tell me who you like." Kagome said, they nodded.

Tenten was first. "I like Neji"

Then it was Sakura "I love Sasuke"

Then Ino "I like both Sasuke and Shikamaru"

Temari "Shino"

And Finally Kirara "Kakashi"

Kagome nodded. "Ok now let's play Truth or Dare" An evil smile came to her face. "I'll go first"

"Ino, Truth or dare" Kagome asked

"Dare" She replied, Kagome smiled

"I dare you to kiss Shikamaru, then tell him you like him, before midnight in one week" Kagome smiled, Ino glared at her.

"It's my turn, Kagome truth or dare" Ino asked

"Dare of course" Kagome replied. Ino smirked

"I dare you to Kiss Gaara, tell him your feelings, and sleep in his room tonight" Ino replied

Kagome smiled" I accept your Dare" Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "What, Rejection doesn't bother me, And I've told someone I loved them and he hurt me, so no problem."

Everyone looked at her "It was that inu guy right" TenTen asked, Kagome nodded.

"Ok well I have a dare for everyone besides me and Ino, You all have to kiss the guy you like, But Sakura you have to sleep in the same bed as Sasuke, Ok now lets head out, It should be time to eat." Kagome said.

Standing they all left the room, Once everyone was gathered Kagome led them to the dining room.

Kagome sat at one end, Naruto sat on her Left, Gaara on her right, Next to Naruto was Hinata, then Ino, and Shikamaru, Temari then Kakashi, Next to Gaara was Neji then Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke, then Shino. Five chairs down from that Shippo sat next to his mate Rin, Then Sesshomaru, and next to Sessy on his left sat a Human looking Kirara who was 5 chairs down from Kakashi.

Dinner was then brought out and set on the table. Enough Ramen to feed a hippo was set in front of Naruto. Hinata, Rin, Temari and Kagome got Tsukimi Udon **("Viewing moon" Udon, the yolk of an egg represents the moon)** , Neji, Shippo, Shino, And Ino got Sushi and soup with Soba noodles, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had Nikujaga(**Meat and potatoes)** , And lastly Sesshomaru, TenTen, Kakashi, and Kirara had Yakitori.

When they were all finished they were sent back to there own rooms.

During Dinner Kagome had sent Shippo, Rin, Naruto, and Sesshomaru a Mental movie showing everything that happened before the arrived in the dining room, well everything But the dare and the thing about her liking Gaara. They came up with a plan, to get everyone together then split them up it pairs.

* * *

Kagome and Hinata sat on there beds, they were talking about all sorts of stuff...Then they saw something, or someone move, a loud crash that sounded like glass breaking was heard next. Now on alert Kagome and Hinata Jumped up and ran to all the other rooms, gathering everyone up, They all met in Naruto and Gaara's room.

"There's an intruder, and we all have to split up in pairs to find him/her, or them." Kagome said

Everyone nodded. "What should we do if we catch the intruder" Asked Sakura

Kagome looked at them, "Nothing"

"What" they shouted. "We will do nothing, If you catch the intruder capture them and leave them in Sesshomaru's office, Also after you are paired up you will be staying in that persons room for the night.

Ok Kakashi, Kirara you are team one. Shikamaru and Ino, You are team two. "Naruto and Hinata, Team three, Sakura and Sasuke team four" Kagome said then it was Naruto who paired up the rest.

"Shippo, Rin Your team five, TenTen and Neji Team six., Kagome and Gaara your team seven, Temari, Shino your team eight, and Sesshomaru, and that little imp toad thingy is team nine. Now go search, If you don't find anything by ten o'clock you stay in your partners room."

"Ok Shippo and Rin share a room, so that's no problem, I'll sleep in Naruto's room, Naruto will sleep in my room, Kakashi has his own room so no problem with Kirara going there, Sessy we don't have to worry about and Jaken has his own room, Ino can stay with Shikamaru in his room, Sakura you go in Sasuke's room, Neji you go in TenTen, Temari, and Kiraras room. Temari and Shino you are going to be in the spare room next to Kakashi's, and I think that's everyone. Now split up." Kagome finished as both her and Gaara disappeared.

End Chappie

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok another chapter up... a new chapter...yaaaaaaaa..**

**well anyways I will update soon...and HAVE FUN FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SCHOOL TOMARROW BECAUSE, I'm GOING SNOWBORDING WITH MY SCHOOL...But seriously have fun.**

**And please no flamers, because I know there are spelling mistakes and it's not my fault I don't have spell check... So HAPPY SUNDAY AND MONDAY...**

**Also there might just be a little lemon lime in the next chappie so beware...**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**Beware the bunny**


	9. Conversations

**_◦_****_ஐ◦ Twins Curse ◦_****_ஐ◦ Chapter 9 ◦_****_ஐ◦ Conversations ◦_****_ஐ◦_**

**Recap**

_"Shippo, Rin Your team five, TenTen and Neji Team six., Kagome and Gaara your team seven, Temari, Shino your team eight, and Sesshomaru, and that little imp toad thingy is team nine. Now go search, If you don't find anything by ten o'clock you stay in your partners room."_

_"Ok Shippo and Rin share a room, so thats no problem, I'll sleep in Naruto's room, Naruto will sleep in my room, Kakashi has his own room so no problem with Kirara going there, Sessy we dont have to worry about and Jaken has his own room, Ino can stay with Shikamaru in his room, Sakura you go in Sasuke's room, Neji you go in TenTen, Temari, and Kiraras room. Temari and Shino you are going to be in the spare room next to Kakashi's, and I think that's everyone. Now split up." Kagome finished as both her and Gaara disappeared._

**End Recap**

Once everyone realized that Kagome and Gaara had disappeared, They too left in search for the intruder.

With Rin and Shippo

Walking towards there bed room Rin and Shippo began to laugh. "This is the best idea we our family has ever come up with I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow morning when we tell them that there was never an intruder, There faces will be priceless" Said Shippo

Rin nodded " I agree, And Who would have thought Kagome could be so evil when it comes to pairing people up, And did you know that she has a crush on Gaara" Rin asked.

Shippo looked at his mate with surprise. "She likes Gaara?" He said just before he burst into laughter. "So long as he makes her happy, I will have no problem with it." Came a voice behind them, Sesshomaru had been walking behind them; His room was five doors down from their own room.

Shippo stopped "But Sesshomaru, Don't you think its a little funny at the people Momma picks and attracts these people, I mean she had Inuyasha, And hobo, Koga, And even Naraku was in love with her, Don't you think its funny, Plus she always goes for the mean pompas ass hole." Shippo commented

"Well honey, Gaara is more like Sesshomaru, he's never known love, and he's cold and doesn't care. I think that Kagome can do the something she did for Lord Sesshomaru, I think she can melt that barrier and show him love, But then again Kagome only did show Lord Sesshomau what true family type love and friendship was, and if I can recall I remember overhearing a conversation between two of the female ninjas, I heard that Naruto had become Gaara's first true friend and had broken only that barrier around his heart, but if what I'm thinking right now is true then the only person who can break that barrier it will be Kagome Uzumaki Higarashi Tashio. And I'm pretty sure that Gaara can save Kagome's heart and repair what has already been broken" Rin finished with a nodd.

Sesshomaru and Shippo just looked at her. "You know in a weird way that makes since" Shippo said "Shippo you didn't mate with me just because of my looks" Rin said

"Of course not, my girl had to be strong, Fun, smart, and the looks are just an added bonus" Shippo replied as he winked at Rin.

Sesshomaru decided to leave before this conversation got even more boring then it was, also he didn't want to be around when the two of them started to get aroused, He found the smell very disturbing when it came from them, plus he had someone special(wink wink Guess who it is) Waiting in his room.

With Ino and Shikamaru

They had been searching for a while and had come up with nothing.

"Shikamaru can we go to our courtiers now, We might as well come up with a plan or else we will just be walking around for hours trying to figure out where the invader is and when he will strike." Ino said as she looked strait into the bored eyes of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru turned and began to walk away. "Lets go" He replied.

Inside her mind Ino was cheering. 'This dare will be easier then I thought, Shikamaru tonight you Will Be Mine' Ino thought as she ran after Shikamaru.

With Kagome and Gaara

"Gaara we have been looking for two hours, I did a special jutsu to find the intruder, and well he isn't here he left, or in other terms escaped, ran, He is not here, so we can go back to our room now." Kagome said, She had gotten this great idea and now, she was going to see it through.

Gaara nodded, He too had noticed that there was no intruder, and that Kagome had began to look like she wanted to rest, maybe it was because of the events from earlier on in the day. Plus he wished to talk to her about something very important, he wished to know why she had lied to everyone a couple weeks ago, right after they had killed the man, He also wished to find out who he was and why he made her look so...

Broken...

The whole thing had been bugging him for a while now, And as of late he had been feeling strange, like when she had started to cry when the kitsune had been captured or when she had ended up hugging him, He even felt guilty when he had found out it was her adopted son, But when she had hugged the Inu demon he wanted nothing more then to walk over to them and take Kagome out of the Inu demon's arms and them kill him...What was going on..

Why was this happening to him?

That's when Gaara realized it, He was actually trying to find more about this strange female, he had started to become angry when other males besides Naruto even touched her, What did it mean, what was going on? Gaara's hands began to sweat, why did he feel so...so... Happy, so full of energy, why ...Why was he blushing?

At that moment they arrived at their destination, and at that moment Gaara put the pieces together. At that moment he figured out that in just a few short weeks he had fallen in love with Kagome and that scared him, but what scared him even more was the fact that she would reject him.

When that went through his mind he knew he would have to face something that would either make his life better or ruin it forever.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N**

**Ok another chapter up... a new chapter...yaaaaaaaa..And so soon to. Also I would have updated yesterday but the computer hated me and wouldn't load ya**

**Well anyways I will update soon...and I wish to say...**

**♥♥♥♥HAVE A VERY HAPPY HAPPY VALENTINES DAY...♥♥♥♥**

**And please no flamers, Because I know there are spelling mistakes and its not my fault, I don't have spell check..**

**And in the next chappie your going to find out a very important secret Kagome has been keeping from everyone, also Gaara is going to lose control an there will be a little lemon lime...lol...Might happen might not, I'm deciding on what will happen, Well I'll update soon...**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**♥Beware the bunny♥**

**P.S.**

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr.Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Mrs. Cat...lol**

**Thanks for reading**


	10. Dreams and Nightmares with kisses

**_◦_****_ஐ◦ Twins Curse ◦_****_ஐ◦ Chapter 10: Dreams and Nightmares with kisses ◦_****_ஐ◦_**

**Recap**

**_The whole thing had been bugging him for a while now, And as of late he had been feeling strange, like when she had started to cry when the kitsune had been captured or when she had ended up hugging him, He even felt guilty when he had found out it was her adopted son, But when she had hugged the Inu demon he wanted nothing more then to walk over to them and take Kagome out of the Inu demon's arms and them kill him...What was going on.._**

**_Why was this happening to him?_**

**_That's when Gaara realized it, He was actually trying to find more about this strange female, he had started to become angry when other males besides Naruto even touched her, What did it mean, what was going on? Gaara's hands began to sweat, why did he feel so...so... Happy, so full of energy, why ...Why was he blushing?_**

**_At that moment they arrived at their destination, And at that moment Gaara put the pieces together. At that moment he figured out that in just a few short weeks he had fallen in love with Kagome and that scared him, but what scared him even more was the fact that she would reject him._**

**_When that went through his mind he knew he would have to face something that would either make his life better or ruin it forever._**

**End Recap**

_(Kagome's p.o.v.)_

_Darkness...All that I can see is darkness, in fact all I can do was feel and hear what is around me... Darkness had engulfed me... It wanted to devour me...but something or someone, is holding on to me, making me feel safe so that I can beat this, So that I can remember what I have forgotten... What was happening?...Why was it always me?...Why did this stuff have to happen to me?...In truth I guess, It was my future, Showing me what my life is supposed to be, or maybe what I need to defeat._

_Could it be that my very soul is telling me that I have to fight the darkness, So that I can be in the light with the person that I see surrounded in darkness like me, Is this person...Is this person, The only way, Is he or she someone I need to help or take with me to the light, or maybe this person is the only..._

_"That is right, we travel together to the light, to our future" A male voice said._

_At that moment I was not afraid, but I was curious as too who it was, so I asked him. "Who are you" and in turn he answered me. "I am part of you as you are me, I am your soul mate, and you need to help me to the light, just as I need to help you"_

_I was confused at first, what his words meant. It took a moment but I understood..."I will help you, but how will we see the light" I asked him._

_I felt his hand touch mine. "All you have too do is open your eyes"_

_What, but my eyes are open, aren't they. I opened my eyes and I was surprised when the light flooded into my body. T he hand that was holding mine let go, I looked at him, well his hand, it was reached out for me to grab. I did take it, He was strong because he lifted me up and into his arms, I didn't get to see his face, he spoke again._

_"Life and death are all the same, You will not die for along time, And me I will be with you, But life will test us, and give us challenges that we need to defeat, There will be happy and sad times, and sometimes the time will come when we will be apart, but I will always come back too you, but also please know you have to face your past, I do not want you to be in pain but Your spirit, your soul, will fall apart if you don't"_

_"What does that even mean, what are you talking about?" I asked him he pulled away from me, and I could see his body, but not his face. " Do not be mad at me, But you will awake and search for me, And we will confess how we feel for anther, But for now you must relive your most horrid memory, You must see a memory you have stored away, a memory that will cause great pain, but when you awaken I will be there for you" He told me it with much concern, He began to fade as a new picture formed, But before he disappeared I could see his face. And I smiled, because it was a person very close to me, someone who I love very much, and I just figured it out. That loved him._

_I decided to see what memory he was talking about; I looked around and recognized this scenery all too well... It was that night...A night that I had watched as all my family and friends had perished in a war that I had created...I ran over to my son, I cried for him, Then I ran to my other family, More tears came. But I knew it was not real; I knew that this was the false memory that Kikyo had once casted in a spell on me. But it had hurt so much the first time, and it did now. I began calling out his name and he did not come. I screamed it one more time before; I shot up in my bed, Sweat covering my face. I looked over and I saw he was staring at me, I whispered his name, Tears came down my face I ran over to him and into his arms, Crying, I spoke is name again "Gaara"._

_(End Kagome's Pov)_

It had been eight minutes and Kagome still sat crying in Gaara's arms. When she settled down the tears stopped, Gaara's arms were holding here rocking her back and forth. "What happened" Was all he could ask. When he had heard her yelling his name in her sleep, He had become very worried, but when she had shot up crying, then running over to him for comfort he had been very worried.

She looked at him, he looked back. What happened next was unexpected. "I love you" He had said it, He waited for her reaction.

There heart beats raced in rhythm both afraid of what would be said... "I love you too" She said it, She told him, only minutes after figuring it out.

Slowly not that sure Gaara leaned forward, she moved forward to. The met each other in a kiss, There was a rare smile that passed his lips, and it passed on too Kagome, They couldn't help it, and one thing was for sure nothing could ruin this.

They ended the kiss, and Gaara lay down, He brought Kagome with him. Music played from the small radio on the dresser. They both cuddled next to each other. A song came on.

**_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore _**

**_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _**

Kagome stared at Gaara and she couldn't help but smile. She felt so right, so wanted.

**_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day _**

**_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _**

Gaara looked at Kagome and noticed her smile, and wanted to smile too, so he did.

**_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again _**

**_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart _**

**_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _**

The song ended and the two of them had fallen asleep in each others arms, both feeling, loved, Wanted, and truly happy for once in there lives.

It was five hours later when they would be found by Kagome's Twin brother Naruto, and when it did happen...Everyone would find out...

End chapter

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry that there was no lemon or lime in this, but at least they told each other they loved each other. And I promise in the next chappie** **you will meet the** _Secret special person_ **waiting for Sesshomaru in his room. Well please review... And special thanks to all those who reviewed. also as a special treat I'm going to answer those questions you sent me and reviews.**

**Lindsay-chan-** No Jaken is not the person in Sessy's room, its someone else, Someone you would never expect to be alive and young.

**lord fluffy's mate-** No as It is not Jaken.

**shadow miko-** Thank you for the review, And thanks for always being supportive.

**LadyKagometheinuyoukimiko-** Sorry that I didn't do the lemon, But thabk you for reviewing and reading this chapter that many times, Thank you.

**Kagome Lady of Darkness-** Thank you for the review

**vampiric instincts-**No I am not a cheerleader, I was in th grade and it sucked because I had to wear a skirt, No offense to those who like skirts, I just like pants more. Well thank you for reviewing.

**Kirri Kitty-** Thank you for the review, And I cant tell you who it is, But its going to be funny when Kagome finds out its none other then...Well thanks for the review

**Well thanks to those who have review so far, And I promise to update soon, Also Next chappie is all about Sessy, Tenten, and Neji, Mabe someother people. Also I'm going to be a little mean and I wont tell who is in the room untill the end of the chapter. But you will never guess who it is, Maybe I'll make go with Jaken, I don't know...Also. There is something else I must tell you...**

**Sasuke will, I repeat Will Be GAY in this story, because Sakura deserves better then the revenger. Maybe she will be with rock lee, Or someone else, I don't know yet but I'm thinking about it.**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**♥Beware the bunny♥**

**P.S.**

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr.Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Mrs. Cat...lol**

**Thanks for reading...I'll update soon...**


	11. Sesshomaru's secret

_**◦ஐ◦ Twins Curse ◦ஐ◦ Chapter 11: Sesshomaru's secret ◦ஐ◦**_

**Recap**

_They ended the kiss, and Gaara lay down, He brought Kagome with him. Music played from the small radio on the dresser. They both cuddled next to each other. A song came on._

_Kagome stared at Gaara and she couldn't help but smile. She felt so right, so wanted._

_Gaara looked at Kagome and noticed her smile, and wanted to smile too, so he did._

_The song ended and the two of them had fallen asleep in each others arms, both feeling, loved, Wanted, and truly happy for once in there lives._

_It was five hours later when they would be found by Kagome's Twin brother Naruto, And when it did happen...Everyone would find out..._

**End recap**

Its two o'clock in the morning, exactly three hours after Kagome and Gaara told one another they loved each other. Kagome awoke from her peaceful sleep in a dark room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she noticed that some one's arms were around her waist. She looked at the owner of those arms and relaxed, happy to know that what happened earlier that night was real and not a dream.

Taking a good look at Gaara she noticed how peaceful he looked in his sleep, like a large wait had been taken off, he seemed more like a child then the cold, heartless guy she was used too. But she wondered in her mind if he would actually love her like she needed to be loved.

Because the last time, she was so broken that only Sesshomaru and Shippo could help her get out of that state by training her none stop for who knows how long. It was true, Inuyasha had hurt her so badly that she felt like she had no right to live, but with the help of her family and true friends she had concoured that battle with only one scar, and now the only one who can make it go away forever was laying next to her.

With out knowing it Kagome leaned forward and kissed Gaara on the lips, she was surprised when he kissed back. Pulling away she looked into his blue-green-grey eyes. **(A/n In my own opinion, Gaara's eyes do look Blue Green and grey all at once so don't say anything bad about it ok, Thanks :). also sorry I might not get to what I promised in the last chappie :( Sorry)**

And she smiled, He smiled too. But it vanished when Kagome jumped out of the bed and out of his hold. Gaara frowned.

"I'm going for a walk, Want to come?" She asked still smiling at him. Gaara nodded his head.

"Ok but first I need to go see something, Really important, so I can get Blackmail on a few of our friends, Just in case they do something I don't like in the future'" Kagome said making her point known that she was about to go do something that would most likely get them both killed. Gaara smirked at the Idea, and in a swift move he had the door open for both of them to walk out and collect some back mail that would be very useful in the future.

* * *

**(A/n now for what you have all been waiting for, who is this secret person or persons in Sesshomaru's Room, Who knows, But Its really good, I Promise)**

With Sesshomaru

Walking into his room Sesshomaru shuts the door and locks it, Then he walks over to one of his bookcases and pulls on a book, then with out a warning another book pops out, Walking over to it he pushes it back into place, then a door on the other side of the room opens, this door has a barrier that only allows Sesshoamaru and Kagome to pass, Its a door that is secret to all, But the five, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and the persons who needed to be very protected until the time had come for them to show ones self.

It was quite a clever Idea too, Kagome placing a barrier there for only those who she wished to pass, to go through said barrier also while inside this barrier you can never age, you stay the same as when you first enter. Because in order to protect that in which needs most protecting you must have a special place that can be known is protected at all times, and since This area held a most powerful being and Sesshomaru's special persons, it had to be protected at all times.

Walking through the barrier, Sesshomaru descended the stairs, once at the bottom he passed through another door, which was too a long hall way to another door. After opening and closing that door Sesshomaru turned only to be engulfed by two females and a small child. These were his and Kagome's special persons that only they knew were alive and hidden in the castle for safety, though they didn't mind much, So long as they could see Sesshomaru and Kagome from time to time.

Grinning Sesshomaru kissed his mate Yuki. Then hugged his mother Kairi, and then picked up a little boy named Kyo.

"Kagome told me earlier she might bring her twin brother here later" Sesshomaru said, while setting a three year old looking Kyo down.

* * *

Kagome and Gaara had just finished "Collecting" The last bit of Black mail... No they were heading back to there room...When Kagome stopped. She looked like something was bugging her... But she then began to walk again. Only when they had reached the room did Gaara ask what was wrong..

"I can't tell you. Not yet... But I promise to tell when I tell Naruto, as for now lets just go to bed." Kagome said as she walked to her brother's bed, but with a simple pull She was in Gaara's bed and falling asleep. She smiled. "I promise to tell you" She said before falling asleep.

* * *

_Somewhere in the village hidden in the leaves a man searched for a young miko who would change his life forever._

End Chapter

* * *

**A/N **

**Sorry that there was no lemon or lime this time either and that it was a little short, but at least I told you who is in Sessy's room, well below his room. And I promise in the next chappie** **you will start to find out a secret that Kagome has that only Sessy knows ...Well please review. And special thanks to all those who reviewed. Also as a special treat I'm going to answer those questions you sent me and reviews.**

**Kirri Kitty**- No they did not do THAT...Thank you for the review.

**vampiric instincts**- No it wasn't Kaede.. Thank you for the review

**shadow miko**- I did...Thank you very much for the review

**Lindsay-chan**- I know what you mean... It is very disturbing. And guess what I thought About making Sasuke the one in there but I thought it to be too EWWWWWWWWWWW...I just don't like gay pairings with Sessy...thank you for the review...

**Shiori The Lady Kazekage**- the song was Crash and Burn. Thank you for reviewing

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**- Thank you very much

**Purefire16**- I know but I think It moved a little to fast, oh well...I'm going to make at least one pairing hard cough-sasuke/? Cough Thank you for the review

**cowgirlkitten2000**- thank you, And I will update as soon as I can

**Well thanks to those who have reviewed so far, and I promise to update soon, There is something else I must tell you...**

**Sasuke will, I repeat Will Be GAY in this story, because Sakura deserves better then the revenger. Maybe she will be with Rock lee, Or someone else, I don't know yet but I'm thinking about it.**

**And Thank you once again to those positive reviewers...Your the reason I have the will to write.. And I just want to see if any one can guess my age/Gender/favorite Naruto character... (Inuyasha is too easy)**

**Answers will be in the next chapter...**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**♥Beware the bunny♥**

**P.S.**

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr.Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Mrs. Cat...lol**

**Thanks for reading...I'll update soon...**


	12. The night before Part 1

◦ஐ◦**_ Twins Curse_** ◦ஐ◦ **_Chapter 12: The night before Part 1_**◦ஐ◦

**Recap**

_Kagome and Gaara had just finished "Collecting" The last bit of Blackmail... No they were heading back to there room...When Kagome stopped. She looked like something was bugging her.. But she then began to walk again. Only when they had reached the room did Gaara ask what was wrong. _

_"I can't tell you. Not yet... But I promise to tell when I tell Naruto, as for now lets just go to bed." Kagome said as she walked to her brother's bed, but with a simple pull she was in Gaara's bed and falling asleep. She smiled. "I promise to tell you" She said before falling asleep._

**End**

With Naruto and Hinata

It's early in the morning about six maybe six thirty. Naruto has just awakened from his peaceful slumber. On his chest rests his new girlfriend Hinata, sleeping peacefully.

He smiles a brotherly smile as he looks at her, how he feels so complete now that he has both her and Kagome in his life, with his friends, family, and Hinata he can feel truly alive again just like so many years ago...

Yawning he watches as Hinata shifts a little in her sleep, before finally coming to the real world.

"Naruto" She says as she looks up at him, she was blushing furiously. "Good morning Hinata" Naruto says as he leans down and kisses her. A couple moments later they part.

"Why don't you go and take a bath, I'll meet you there, right now I have to go to my room and get some fresh Cloughs. I forgot them last night" He says while chuckling.

She nod's and stands from the bed, Naruto watches as she stretches showing some of her milky skin, she then walks away with her bathing tools, but not before she gives Naruto another kiss.

Naruto then gets up and stretches before walking out into the hallway and heads to his room. All the while forgetting his Twin sister is inside with one of his best friends.

Walking up to the door he reaches for the door knob. He then opens the door walks in. Going strait for the dresser he doesn't even notice Kagome snuggled up in Gaara's WITH Gaara. Getting what he needs he walks out the door and closes it...That's when he drops what he's carrying and runs back into the room.

"What the FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" She shouts waking everyone else up. Including Kagome and Gaara.

Everyone rushes down the hall to see what the hell is going on. Imagine there surprise when they see Kagome and Gaara in the same bed.

The girls though were not surprised by this and just walked back to there rooms for a little more sleep, this included Shikamaru Who didn't really care.

Everyone else though, well let's just say half fainted while the other half just stared and stared.

"What are you doing with my sister?" He nearly yells.

"Kagome and Gaara blink not fully awake yet." What?" Kagome says after yawning. Reaching up she rubs her eyes, now fully awake she notices all guys in the room, Finding this to be to embarrassing she uses Gaara's sand to create a small wall so that only Gaara and Naruto can see her.

"Kagome what are you doing in bed with Gaara?" Naruto asks calmer but still slightly yelling.

"Well first I had a nightmare, Then I kissed Gaara, I told him my feelings, His My Boyfriend, And we fell asleep...But no before getting some good old black mail on all of you." Kagome replied.

Not wanting to be around anymore the others left dragging the people who had fainted back to there women.

"Now Naruto if you will excuse us we would like to sleep some more, Plus I believe Hinata is wondering where you are" Kagome said since Gaara didn't like to talk much unless it was to talk to her...

At the mention of his beloved, Naruto ran into the hall grabbed his stuff and ran to the hot springs.

Meanwhile Kagome and Gaara lie back down and fell asleep once more; they awoke an hour later, and then took a bath...SEPRATELY!!!!

Before they headed of to breakfast. When they arrived everyone looked at them and snickered. Kagomes Cloughs were a little messy along with her hair. It turns out that she and Gaara had a little make out session on the way there. Once Kagome has finished striating her Cloughs she is pulled to the girl side of the table where they all tell about what happened last night.

On the other side of the table the boys discussed what they had done not including Gaara and Sasuke, Even though Naruto wished to see if anything had happened between Kagome and Gaara.

* * *

With the Girls

"So give me all the juicy details Kagome, What did you do last night?" Asked Ino

"Like I said before. I had a nightmare, Woke up screaming, told Gaara my feelings then we fell asleep, woke up walked for a while then went back to bed, Then Naruto found us. But what I want to know is what you did Ino, because when we walked past your room last night I heard some groning and moaning and some screaming" Kagome said.

Ino blushed "It's not what you think. Me and Shikamaru were playing a game of Strip Poker and we kept ending in either a tie or one of us would win. Then we finally made love, Oh it was very romantic and now were together, But besides that who's next to tell there tale about last night, How about Sakura?" Ino said/asked

End Chapter

* * *

Next chapter

The night before part 2

Sakura finds out something very important but she wonders if she should tell the other girls. Then we find out that Sasuke is in Love with...

After that Naruto and Hinata tell what Happened the night before, What made it so special... find out next chapter.. **(A/N- this summery may not be completely true so doing think this will be the order because it might change...)**

**

* * *

**

A/N

Thank you once again to those positive reviewers...You're the reason I have the will to write...

**Well anyways the answers to the last chapter are...**

**Age- Unknown (not going to tell you because you wouldn't believe me)**

**Gender- Female**

**Favorite Naruto character- All the main characters but my fav fav ones are Gaara, Naruto and Neji**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**♥Beware the bunny♥**

**P.S.**

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr. Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Mrs. Cat...lol**

**Thanks for reading...I'll update soon...**


	13. The night before Part 2

◦ஐ◦**_ Twins Curse_** ◦ஐ◦**_Chapter 12: The night before Part 2_**◦ஐ◦

**Recap**

_"So give me all the juicy details Kagome, What did you do last night?" Asked Ino_

_"Like I said before. I had a nightmare, Woke up screaming, told Gaara my feelings then we fell asleep, woke up walked for a while then went back to bed, Then Naruto found us. But what I want to know is what you did Ino, because when we walked past your room last night I heard some groaning and moaning and some screaming" Kagome said._

_Ino blushed "It's not what you think. Me and Shikamaru were playing a game of Strip Poker and we kept ending in either a tie or one of us would win. Then we finally made love, Oh it was very romantic and now were together, But besides that who's next to tell there tale about last night, How about Sakura?" Ino said/asked_

**End**

* * *

Sakura sat there wondering if she should tell them. It didn't take long for her to answer.

"We searched for a while then just went to bed, he said he liked someone else, well actually he said he like two people, and that he would rather be my friend, But I'm ok I think I like someone else too" Sakura said

The girls looked at her. "You don't love Sasuke anymore... That's impossible you have been obsessed with him for years" Stated Ino

"No I think I was just lonely, I mean at the beginning I did like him but now I just think of him more as a friend." Said Sakura. Kagome smiled. "That's very mature of you" She said

Sakura blushed "Thanks"

"Ok now its time for Hinata to spill her guts out to us" Said Ino changing the subject.

"Well, Naruto and I walked around for a bit before we went back to the room, he wanted to check on Kagome a few times but I stopped him. And I guess everything else fell into place, because we ended up kissing and falling asleep in the same bed." She said while stuttering here and there.

"Wow, you guys suck" Said Ino while Tenten, Temari, and Kirara nodded in agreement. "I mean at least we got to third base." Said Ino.

"I'm fine with that but nobody said anything about having to have sex with them yet all we said was that you had to confess your love and sleep in the same room and to kiss them, that's it." Replied Kagome.

They all shook there heads...

The boys' conversation was almost the same but Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke didn't tell anyone what they did the night before.

After there conversation everyone sat in there seats and began to eat breakfast. Kagome was talking with Gaara and getting to know him better, by asking simple questions and nothing really personal, so that the others would hear, Naruto was eating and Hinata was having a conversation with the other girls and the boys would make comments here and there. Sesshomaru was helping make Rin feel comfortable so that she didn't have any pain then he would talk to Shippo now and then.

Then the Door that they came in through opened and a male with torn a outfit, with blood and wounds every where walked in. His hair was black and silver with two fluffy white fox ears on top of his head. His eyes were a dark blue and a small amount of silver; he looked to be about twelve. No one noticed him until he said "Lord Sesshomaru" And fell forward into unconsciousness. Kagome looked at him with horror along with Shippo and Rin. Kagome Jumped up and ran to him shouting...

"Kane" She shouted over and over again

"Wait doesn't Kane mean tribute, warrior; the doubly-accomplished, golden; man, the eastern sky; and beautiful" Asked Kakashi

But she didn't hear them, Kagome began to cry, when she got to him she could feel that he was in pain, she began to use her powers, and Little by little the wounds went away. The boy opened his eyes sleepily, "Mother, is that you" He asked as he stared at her. "Yes it'll be ok, Please what happened to you, Why aren't you in the secret room?" Kagome said tears still falling.

He looked at her. "Because I wanted to see you, it's been so long, I haven't seen you since I was three." He replied before falling into a sleep state of unconsciousness.

End Chapter

* * *

**_Next chapter-Explanations_**

**_Everyone finds out about a secret Kagome's had to keep secret for four years... What had happened..._**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Thank you once again to those positive reviewers...You're the reason I have the will to write...**

**And sorry its short but I have to update other things too... And WOW that was a surprise.**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**♥Beware the bunny♥**

**P.S.**

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr. Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Mrs. Cat...lol**

**Thanks for reading...I'll update soon...**


	14. Explanations

◦ஐ◦**_ Twins Curse_** ◦ஐ◦**_Chapter 14: Explanations_**◦ஐ◦

**Recap**

_"Wait doesn't Kane mean tribute, warrior; the doubly-accomplished, golden; man, the eastern sky; and beautiful" Asked Kakashi_

_But she didn't hear them, Kagome began to cry, when she got to him she could feel that he was in pain, she began to use her powers, and Little by little the wounds went away. The boy opened his eyes sleepily, "Mother, is that you" He asked as he stared at her. "Yes it'll be ok, Please what happened to you, Why aren't you in the secret room?" Kagome said tears still falling._

_He looked at her. "Because I wanted to see you, it's been so long, I haven't seen you since I was three." He replied before falling into a sleep state of unconsciousness._

**End**

* * *

A few minutes passed and Kagome hadn't moved. She just sat there, holding onto the child. When she finally did move it was to stand up. She positioned the child so that his head was on her shoulder and his legs were around her waist. She then began to walk to the end of the table; once she got there she slapped Sesshomaru.

He didn't get angry or flinch; he disserved it in every way. Everyone else sat there puzzled.

"You didn't lock the door" Was all Kagome said before she began to walk towards the exit. But before she could leave one voice stopped her.

"What's going on" It said.

Kagome turned to her brother. He had spoken the words that were on every ones mind.

"He is my son" She replied. She then signaled for Gaara and Naruto to follow. They both stood and walked after Kagome.

"Sesshomaru what is going on?" Shippo asked, clearly he had no idea about the child or why his mother was so upset at Sesshomaru for not locking a simple door.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Shippo. It would be one long night of explanations.

* * *

With Kagome 

After walking down a corridor they had never seen before, Kagome finally stopped in front of a door. "It should be safe here" She whispered.

They wondered what she was talking about. Unlocking the room Kagome walked in, Naruto and Gaara followed.

They watched as Kagome set Kane on a bed not far away. Before walking back towards the door and locking, she then returned to the boy and rested his head on her lap. Gaara went and sat to one side of her.

"Kagome please explain to us what's going on" Asked Naruto as he sat in a near by chair.

Kagome looked at him.

"Where to begin, well it all started on a sunny day, I had just returned from the future."

Kagome's eyes took a far off look as she began the story.

* * *

_The sun shined down on the beautiful clearing in feudal Japan. Kagome had just returned from visiting her other family and was now running towards a young man. _

_"Yasashiku" She said as her lips were captured by the fox demon._

_"Kagome what did I tell you about running like that, you have to be careful" Scolded Yasashiku as he touched his mate's growing belly._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't help it when it" Kagome giggled as Yasashiku kissed her mate mark. "Why don't we go have some fun" He whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her ear._

_"hm" Kagome said as she rapped her arms around him. Yasashiku chuckled as he picked Kagome up bridal style and began to walk towards there den._

_"You know what, I think all call him Kane" Kagome said a couple hours later as she laid next to Yasashiku._

_"Call who Kane" Yasashiku asked as he kissed her. "Our baby" Kagome replied as she returned the kiss._

_"Kane, That means tribute, warrior; the doubly-accomplished, golden; man, the eastern sky; beautiful, and it's both a girls and boy name." Said Yasashiku_

_Kagome nodded. "I thought it would be perfect for the little one, so they can grow to be all those things" Kagome said while laying her head on Yasashiku's chest._

* * *

"So you're saying Kagome was once married but something happened to her husband?" Asked Temari

Sesshomaru nodded. "Back then he was the best male to be with Kagome, He was protective, strong, but friendly and very gentle, It didn't take very long for them to become mates after they had met" He told them...

* * *

_Running through the dark woods. Kagome ran into a clearing, a demon named Yakuza chased after her. Suddenly Kagome tripped and landed hard in a clearing a couple feet away._

_In this clearing a teenage looking fox demon lay sleeping in a near by tree branch. Kagome screamed as the demon came closer. _

_This caused the sleeping demon to awaken and see Kagome. It was love at first sight as he saved her._

_After that they had began to court or date, then months after they had met Yasashiku asked Kagome to be his mate and she said yes._

* * *

"What happened next" Asked Gaara as he looked down at the child.

"He was..."

* * *

"Murdered!" said Hinata.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I don't know who did him, but they killed him about two months after Kane had been born. Only Kagome knows who did it." He told them.

"What Happened?"

* * *

_Kagome was running through the forests, searching for Yasashiku. Kagome slowed down as she neared a clearing. She could hear the voice of Yasashiku in it._

_"You will never have her, I swear even if you kill me you will never have Kagome" He said_

_There was an evil laughter as Kagome came closer._

_"She will be mine and you can't stop me Yasashiku, Kagome is the Shikon No Miko, the most powerful woman alive and she will be mine." A mysterious voice said_

_"Now die" it said._

_Kagome watched as a male she had never seen before killed Yasashiku before her eyes, then he disappeared into a dark portal._

_Running forward Kagome screamed, "Yasashiku, Please don't leave me!" She cried into his chest._

_He looked at her. "Kagome please don't let him get you, please protect Kane, and know that I will always love you" He said as his eyes closed in death. Kagome screamed._

_Sesshomaru then showed up. He could do nothing, tensegia would not work on Yasashiku, there was no answer as to why._

* * *

"This dose'nt explain how I didn't know of Yasashiku and Kane" Shippo said suddenly.

"Shippo that's an easy one to solve, you were in the fox tribe while this was happening" Rin replied. Shippo turned to her.

"You knew about this" he asked. She nodded sating she did know about it. "Yes but I was sworn to keep it a secret"

* * *

"Mama" Kane said as he looked at her.

"Rest Kane, I'll be right here when you wake up ok. "Kagome told him. He nodded and moved to lay his head on the pillow but he kept a tight hold on Kagome's shirt.

She smiled and laid down so that she could hold him. Naruto stood and walked over to the bed and laid to the other side of Kane. Gaara held Kagome to his chest and snuggled his face into her shoulder.

**(A/N the bed is a king so yeah, also it would be in this order. Gaara, Kagome, Kane, and then Naruto.)**

The day had only begun, and in a few hours Kane would wake to find something that he thought would never happen...

* * *

**_Next chapter _(A/N May happen)**

**_The secret has been revealed. And Kagome is worried everything will be different. She also thinks that Gaara may not accept her now that he has found out about Kane._**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Thank you once again to those positive reviewers...You're the reason I have the will to write...**

**And sorry its short but I have to update other things too... Also if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me so that I can fix them..**

**This chapter made me cry it was sad... And I think I may have writers block now that I have finished this chapter...**

**Please review...**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**♥Beware the bunny♥**

**P.S.**

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr. Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Mrs. Cat...lol**

**Thanks for reading...I'll update soon...**

**Also **Yasashiku **means **Gentle, Polite


	15. Chapter 15

◦ஐ◦**_ Twins Curse_** ◦ஐ◦**_Chapter 15: _**◦ஐ◦

**Recap**

_"Mama" Kane said as he looked at her. _

_"Rest Kane, I'll be right here when you wake up ok. "Kagome told him. He nodded and moved to lay his head on the pillow but he kept a tight hold on Kagome's shirt._

_She smiled and laid down so that she could hold him. Naruto stood and walked over to the bed and laid to the other side of Kane. Gaara held Kagome to his chest and snuggled his face into her sholder._

**(A/N the bed is a king so yeah, also it would be in this order. Gaara, Kagome, Kane, and then Naruto**

_The day had only began, and in a few hours Kane would wake to find something that he thought would never happen..._

**End**

* * *

Three maybe four hours had passed and Kagome and Gaara were the only ones awake. Naruto was with Hinata now and Kane slept peacefully.

Kagome sat there caressing his hair and making soft noises that helped the child sleep.

Gaara just sat there watching.

He was surprised that the woman he had come to love in just a months time had a child that was half fox demon and had lived for six hundred years, but was still only twelve.

Gaara moved a little closer to Kagome. But Kagome thought he was moving away.

When he said her name Kagome turned towards Gaara and was engulfed into a hug.

"Tell me more about Kane" He said into her hair.

Kagome smiled and moved to look at him.

"He reminds me of his father, always worried but smart, kind and powerful all together, but he looks more like me"

Gaara nodded.

"Doe's it bother you?" Kagome asked

"What?"

Kagome looked him in the eyes.

"That I have a son"

"No, Kane is perfectly fine with me"

Kagome was shocked, she was sure he would reject her like the others had when they had found out. But she smiled none the less and leaned over to kiss him.

At that moment Kane decided to wake up. And to say he was shocked would be an under statement.

Kane had never seen his mother kiss another man, he thought she must have been mourning over his father's death if she hadn't found a new mate yet, but what surprised him was that this man was so much like his father and Sesshomaru put together. It was obvious that his mother loved him, the only problem was if the man could except him as a son and get his permission to mate his mother.

**(A/N Kane was sleeping when Gaara said that he had no problem with Kane)**

Kagome realized her son had awakened, and stopped kissing Gaara. Turning towards her son with a huge blush Kagome laughed nervously.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**I had a huge writers block and now i don't know what to do so if this chapter sucks then I'm sorry, also please check out my new stories...**

**Thank you once again to those positive reviewers...You're the reason I have the will to write...**

**And sorry its short but I have to update other things too... Also if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me so that I can fix them..**

**I think I may have writers block now that I have finished this chapter...**

**Please review...**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**♥Beware the bunny♥**

**P.S.**

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr. Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Mrs. Cat...lol**

**Thanks for reading...I'll update soon...**


	16. A new beginning

**_◦ஐ◦ Twins Curse ◦ஐ◦ Chapter 16: A new beginning ◦ஐ◦ _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, thank you _**

**_Dedicated to Kagome Lady of Darkness for being the only one to review for chapter 15 _**

* * *

_A couple years have passed and Kagome and Gaara are married and are about to have there first child. Kagome laughs as Kane runs around playing pranks on people just like his uncle._

_After they had left Sesshomaru's castle and Kagome had got the Information they needed, the group was attacked by the same man who killed Yasashiku. They only knew this by the way Kagome had reacted when she saw him._

_When he appeared Kagome grabbed Gaara's arm and began to shake in fear. Kane was at the castle with Sesshomaru, helping Shippo take care of the new baby._

_After they had killed the man, they returned to the village where Kagome reported to the Hokage._

_A year later Kagome married Gaara, Kane got a father._

_Another year passed and Kagome's belly grew, she was pregnant with Gaara's first child or children_

_But as each day passed by Kagome began to feel as though this whole thing was just too good to be true._

_As every day went by this feeling grew until one day. The whole world she knew of crashed._

* * *

Kagome panted as she awoke from her sleep. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, Kikyo and Inuyasha sat chatting around the fire in the hut Keade called her home. 

Looking at her right hand to see if she was really Sesshomaru's sister, Kagome saw that the crescent moon shaped scar was still there and she thanked Kami for that.

Sitting up she was tackled by a small fox demon she called her son. He was crying and she didn't know why.

"Shippo its ok I'm' right here, what's wrong" Kagome asked.

"I thought you- You would never wake up." His tears grew as he cried into her shirt.

The others walked over to her they began to tell her how worried they we're.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. After the dream that she had and the reality she just woke up to, Kagome was beyond confused.

"Kagome right after we defeated Naraku the Jewel of Four Souls fused with your body and you passed out. It's been over a month since you went into a coma state. "Sango said while fresh tears spilled out.

"I'm sorry I worried you" Kagome said. Then hugged Sango.

"Kagome how can you be so calm about all this, you just woke up from a coma" Ask Kikyo

The others seemed to agree, I mean if you had just found out that you we're in a coma state for almost a month wouldn't you freak out.

"I sorry, I guess it's because of this dream I had. I knew it wasn't real in the back of my mind and it scared me to think about it, so I some how forgot about it. It was like I was in a world where I had to face the possibility that as I had to relive most of my nightmares I was also living most of my fantasies. And my guess is that while on the outside I was in a coma, on the inside I was in a world I could not control even though I had created it." Kagome said.

They others nodded in understanding.

"Kagome what was the dream about?" asked a curious Miroku

After an hour of explaining, Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

"Me and Kikyo try and kill you. That is funny. Kagome we all know you brought Kikyo back to life and you too are as close as sisters. I mean you do share the same soul. Well half a soul." Inuyasha said

"Well it's true but that doesn't matter. Most of this dream was true. I was born into a ninja village called Konoha, My real name is Kagome Uzumaki not Kagome Higarashi. They day my brother and I we're born a demon fox with nine tails appeared, causing devastating damage to the world. To defeat the fox, the villagers called on their Shinobis or master ninjas to battle the demon. One of these Shinobis gave his life to seal the demon away inside a newborn boy. That Shinobi and baby, we're none other then my twin brother and Father.

When we were six, my best friend Uchiha Itachi killed his clan members, leaving only his little brother Uchiha Sasuke alive. Only I know why he did it, and don't ask because I won't tell you. Well anyways on that day he kidnapped me and took me to the well. He told me that one day I would go through this well to return home and that when he did he would come back to me. Then he pushed me into the well making sure he had placed a forgetting jutsu on me first. I then met the Higarashi's and they adopted me. The only thing I could remember at the time was my first name.

Nine years later I fell into the well again on my fifth teen birthday and met Inuyasha. You all know the story from there, but after the death of my adopted family and when the jewel returned to me and through me into an alternate reality, I remembered the truth that was hidden deep in my soul." Kagome finished

The small group we're all shocked to find out the truth but accepted her none the less.

"There's one more thing."

"What is it Momma "Asked Shippo

Kagome looked at all of them before looking down.

"I promised to return to Konoha, and I have to leave in two days"

"Kagome you just woke up, there's no way we can-"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, Kagome has family that she needs to see, it would be good for her to see her twin after so long, and because of what happened to the Higarashi's Kagome could use the support from him. And we could always ask to go along, that way I can continue Kagome's lessons on controlling her Miko Power." Kikyo finished.

Kagome looked at the people she not only called friends but also called her family.

"Ok if you guys want to you can come with me. But Shippo you're staying with Sesshomaru"

They group smiled in thanks. But Shippo frowned.

"Why can't I come?"

"Shippo, I've seen you're future, and because of this you need to stay with Sesshomaru. We'll see each other again in seven hundred years ok." She looked sad, and so did Shippo.

"You promise" He was about to cry

"I promise, now lets all get some rest, we leave in two days"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kikyo and Inuyasha went to there own hut, while Shippo curled up next to Kagome, Sango and Miroku went to there hut also.

End Chapter

* * *

**A/N**

**I had a huge writer's block and then out of no where I got this Idea. Because I was planning on rewriting most of the story anyways, I decided to write this chapter so that I don't have to delete those chapters I've already written and I can Now write fresh new ideas that pop into my head and add them to my story, and you guys will get the pleasure of reading a whole new adventure. Along with a new romance. I've decided on the new pairings. There is a need for votes even though I know what will happen.**

**Kagome/Gaara**

**Kagome/Sasuke**

**Kagome/Itachi**

**Kagome/Gaara/Itachi**

**Kagome/Sasuke/Gaara**

**Kagome/Sasuke/Itachi**

**Kagome/Gaara/?**

**Now as I go along in the story, every couple of chapters I will take out a pairing. If you want you can say which pairing you don't want.**

**Gaara/Kagome will not be one of those. This pairing will be one of the top three you will vote on later; this is only because they won the first voting. **

**Thank you once again to those positive reviewers...You're the reason I have the will to write...**

**And sorry its short but I have to update other things too... Also if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me so that I can fix them...**

**Please review...**

**LOVES,**

**♥MuppyPuppy♥ (AKA...TOTAL HATER WHO LOVES SESSHOMARU)**

**( )( )  
(-'.'-)  
(")(")**

**♥Beware the bunny♥**

**P.S.**

**Go to my page to see upcoming stories and Mr. Bunny's friends Mr. Owl and Ms. Cat...lol**

**Thanks for reading...I'll update soon...**

**Also thank you to these Reviewers from chapter 14 and 15...**

**Purefire16-** Thank you for the review, I will update soon.

**LadyKagometheinuyoukimiko-** Sorry I can't do that since there was never really a Yasashiku... Sorry

**Shiori The Lady Kazekage-** I loved your review it was really funny, and as you can see he was understanding, but now I have to write the pairing a different way.

**shadow miko-** thank you for the review

**girlwholikestwilighttomuch-**Thank you

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX-** Thank you I will

**cowgirlkitten2000-** I hope you like what I wrote

**Kagome Lady of Darkness-** Thank you And I did update sorry if it took too long.

**Lindsay-chan-** Yes Kane is a Honyou

**I'm Living in a Lie-** Well she no longer is a widow, because that was all a dream..

**Kagome Lady of Darkness-** Thank you for being the only one who reviewed chapter 15... This chapter is for you.


	17. Naruto tells a tale

**_Twins Curse_**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, thank you_**

**_Dedicated to those people who review my stories._**

* * *

_Recap_

_"Shippo, I've seen you're future, and because of this you need to stay with Sesshomaru. We'll see each other again in seven hundred years ok." She looked sad, and so did Shippo._

_"You promise" He was about to cry_

_"I promise, now lets all get some rest, we leave in two days"_

_Everyone nodded in agreement. Kikyo and Inuyasha went to there own hut, while Shippo curled up next to Kagome, Sango and Miroku went to their hut also._

_End Recap_

* * *

The birds chirped as the sun rose high into the sky, a group of teenagers trained in the forests just outside of a the Village hidden in the Leaf or other wise know as Kohona. One person in particular wore an orange jumpsuit. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. 

A pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno, a blond named Ino Yamanaka a boy named Shikamaru Nara, a boy named Chouji Akimichi, another boy named Neji Hyuuga, and a girl named Hinata Hyuuga.

Each of these teens were special in there own way, this is because these teens have been trained in the art of the shinobi since they were babies. However Naruto wasn't trained until he was three, three years later his twin sister Kagome Uzumaki went missing on the same day as the Uchiha Clan's massacre, this left only two Uchiha's alive, both were now known to have betrayed Kohona in different ways for different reasons. We call people who betray their village Missing Nins.

But that's getting of subject.

Naruto was currently falling asleep under one of the large Cherry trees in the clearing they had chosen to train in for the day.

Neji was working on his Bloodline, helping Hinata out every now and then. Ino and Sakura were fighting; again! Shikamaru was doing the same thing as Naruto only in the said tree. Chouji was wolfing down food.

All and all it was a normal day in the lives of these teenagers. Only today wasn't a normal day for Naruto. On the outside he looked to be sleeping, but on the inside he was crying. Today was the anniversary of his sister's disappearance. For twelve years he searched, and came up empty without a single clue. And now as their 18th Birthday was coming up, he felt alone! All he wanted this year was one Kagome Uzumaki.

With out notice or care tears began falling from Naruto's eyes. This of course didn't go unnoticed by any one in the clearing.

"Um Naruto? Are you ok?" Sakura and Hinata asked as they came closer to the distressed teen.

Naruto looked up at everyone wondering what they were talking about.

" Of course I am! Why do you ask?" He replied. Lying to his friends was not something he liked to do, but he wasn't sure about telling them his secret.

"Don't lie Naruto, we can see that your crying" Ino said.

Naruto paused for a moment then reached up and touched his face.

After all these years, he was finally shedding the tears he couldn't the night she disappeared.

"Oh, you're asking why I'm crying?" Naruto looked at his friends again before looking at the tree behind him. This had been his favorite spot to play with his sister, and hide from the villagers. Sighing he looked back at them.

"Hn, how troublesome, of course were asking why your crying Baka" Shikamaru said.

Naruto sighed again before looking up at them.

"Well I guess you could take a seat and I'll tell you why I'm crying, though I'm surprised it took so long for them to come out." He said the last part of the sentence more to him self then them.

After everyone had seated himself or herself Naruto began.

"Well I guess I should start with my birth." Everyone looked at him.

"You see a day before the Kyuubi attacked our village, I was born. But I was not born alone. Because minutes after my birth, another was born. Her name is Kagome. And she's my Twin sister" Naruto paused to let the info sink in.

"Your Lying, you don't have a sister, you're an orphan" Ino said Before Sakura covered her mouth.

"Please continue Naruto," She said. And he did.

"Well it's sort of our fault the village had been attacked" Naruto was stopped again, this time by Neji.

"How could it be your fault if you were only a day old?"

"I'll tell you all if you shut your traps and let me tell the tale" Naruto replied then continue after making sure there would be no more interruptions.

"Well as I was saying. The village had been attacked because we when we were born, my sister was born with a power that's passed down to all the females in our bloodline, the males used to be able to perform it until a curse was placed and we males took up power over the element of Electricity. That's how I'm the only one besides the Fourth Hokage that knows how too do the Rasengan. But besides that, when our bloodline had been cursed, the males of our family lost our ancient power. The females however were cursed differently; with each generation the females of our family would gain the power of their mother or their father's cursed power that had been sealed away.

And even though the females grow stronger, it was still very rare for a female to be born, much less, more than one child at birth. Males. Though cursed and not aloud to use their bloodline power, still hold that power in there DNA, so that when a female is born, they are born with the power that has been sealed away through our ancestors. Not only that but, because of the curse it was made impossible for any member of my family or any of our kin, to have multiple children at once, such as twins, triplets, quints, quads. You get the picture. So when Me and my sister were being created inside our mother, my power as well as my sister's combined and brought forth and formed a physical form of a powerful stone that had been hidden in our soul through many reincarnations and carnations.

And before you ask, yes my sister and I share a soul, well two souls that have been formed to create a giant soul or something I can't remember I'll ask later." Naruto paused to catch his breath and let his friends absorb the information given.

"So your saying your bloodline is cursed, you have a sister, your powerful, and that you yourself share a soul with this girl and that you had enough power to create a stone that holds power, as well as you and your sister being the main cause of our village being attacked?" Surprising as it was, it was Chouji who had summed it all up and asked the question.

"Yes, and because of this stone, the Kyuubi attacked. It is said that the stone was so powerful, and made from the purest soul ever as well as the most evil of Youki or Demons. It is so powerful that it will grant one wish. If the wish is pure the legend says that peace will befall the lands and the stone, or jewel will either disappear and the spirit will find peace or the jewel will return to its Guardian, Guardians, Protector or Protectors. So in my case, if the jewel is pure, and it must stay with the pure ones, it will split in half. Half the jewel going into my twin's body, while the other half enters my body, for us to protect. And even though I have Kyuubi sealed in me I will be able to hold it because I share the soul with my sister, and jewel must always be balanced with good and evil, like Yin and Yang.

But should the Jewel enter the hands of pure evil, the world will fall and total chaos will befall the lands, tainting the jewel Black instead of white, pink or gray. And if that should happen it's up too either my twin or I to get the jewel and in a way purify it.

**(A/n Confusing, but a lot of detail, hope it makes sense)**

Now that I've explained that part, you will be able to understand what happened because of our birth. The jewel was created, thus cursing my sister and I even more than our bloodline had, and the power of the jewel attracts demons, with the lust for power. This caused the Kyuubi to attack the village, which started the chain of events involving the sealing, the death of my father and mother, and out relatives." Naruto stopped again to take a breather. And waited for the Questions to come.

"Ok I now know why the Kyuubi attacked, but how does this have too do with you crying?" Sakura asked

"I'm getting there, but first I want to get all the Questions done." He replied.

"Ok well than what is this oh so powerful cursed bloodline" Asked Ino

Everyone was curious as well, but they still glared at Ino.

"Are you acting like a Baka today or what, you know ninjas never reveal their bloodline secrets." Sakura nearly yelled. And Naruto chuckled.

"Sakura it's aright She just wants to know what it is, not it's secrets. But still, I'm not going to tell you. Because as the clan head and the last known person besides my sister alive in my clan to know of the bloodlines secrets and dangers. You already know enough about it; you don't need to know any more." He said.

"N-aru- Naruto W-hat do the, the for colors of the Je-wel mean" Hinata asked

"Well the four colors each represent the meanings of the jewel and it's stage between pure, and tainted.

Originally there are four parts to a soul. Or four souls to one Jewel, I don't know how it works.

_1- Untamed Strength: Ara- tama (yuu) short for yuuki, meaning courage_

_2- Harmony: Nigi-tama (shin) short for shintashi, meaning close friends_

_3- Mystery: Kushi-tama (chi) short dor chie, meaning wisdom_

_4- Happiness: saki-tama (ai) short for Aijou, meaning love_

This is what I was told made up the jewel.

But the colors work differently than the meanings too the jewel or stone.

Black – this means that the jewel was fully tainted and that it needs to be purified again.

Grey- this the step just before it's tainted, meaning there is still pureness in the jewel.

Pink- it's pure, but not truly pure. This is the color it should be unless it's been wished upon. And when that happens and the wish is pure.

White- this color means it is pure beyond compare and that it has been wished upon and the world is now free from the demons in the jewel.

Does that explain it?" Naruto asked, he was now ready to continue.

"Y-Yes thank Y-You" She replied.

"Ok then lets continue. As I was saying the birth set of a chain of events in Kohona history, But even though my sister and me had caused the problem, we also became the solution. Via me having the nine tailed fox inside my body. But yet we were still hated for it, well I was. They liked Kagome, but they hated her because she stayed by my side. And she truly is my most precious of people. Well anyways Kagome had only one other person besides me to call a friend and that was unfortunately Uchiha Itachi"

Several gasps were heard but he continued on.

"Don't blame her or say anything bad about it. Because I would say Kagome was the only person I've ever seen make Itachi happy and actually care for us"

"Wait did you say 'US'" Sakura and Ino asked

"Yes I said 'US' because I was Kagome's brother, best friend, and only living relative, he cared for both of us. I would even go so far as too say he was in love with her. And if I didn't hate him so much for taking her away I would have called him my own version of a brother." Angry tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the last night he ever saw his beloved sister!

"Itachi kidnapped her, or did he kill her what happened?" Sakura and Ino listened, trying not to cry at how sad it was, the others seemed more curious as to what happened instead of there friends tears.

"Well here's what happened….

When we were six, on the very day of the Uchiha Massacher, my sister was supposed to meet me by this very tree. We were planning on having a party and finally meet Itchi's younger brother,

Sasuke…

…...

…...

But she never showed with Itachi and Sasuke, so I went to look for them, and found Itachi and my sister were near a very old well near this clearing, I'll show you it when I'm done.

Anyways I watched as Itachi said something and did a jutsu, I don't really know which one, but after that he pushed her into the well, turned looked at me then…

He just left me to deal with me losing my sister with out an explanation. Years later when I saw him again, I didn't remember him that much, having pushed the thoughts away from hurt. I never did cry, and now it's been twelve years today and our birthday is soon. So I guess those memories came back, and finally aloud me to cry." Naruto looked back at the tree before standing and looking at them.

"Well now that, that's done let me show you where my nightmare began, on this day twelve years ago." He finished as he began to walk away.

The others stood and followed him. Not knowing what was about to happen…

End Chapter

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

**Well I updated and I hope you like it. Next chappie will take awhile. And guess what.**

**LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITEN **

**6 pages**

**Yeah Me**

**Ok so that's it, and please review, thanks too all those who reviewed before. No more voting; because I already know whose going with whom. XD**

**Loves, _MuppyPuppy_**

_**P.s**_

**Looking for Beta, please Pm me if you want to help. All you have to do is read and tell me what you think. Spelling is taken care of Finally!**

**Also looking for someone who will draw a picture for this story. I'll describe what it looks like, just pm me if you want too do it. Thanks again for reading!**

**MP**

* * *

****** (¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥**

_Love to my Reviewers  
_


	18. Nightmares and Memories

_**Twins Curse**_

_**Chapter 18: Nightmare and Memories**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, thank you**_

_**Dedicated to those people who review my stories.**_

_**WARNING- VERY SAD CHAPTER AHEAD PLEASE HAVE TISSUES READY**_

_**It even made me cry T.T and I wrote it!**_

* * *

_Recap_

"_Well now that, that's done let me show you where my nightmare began, on this day twelve years ago." He finished as he began to walk away._

_The others stood and followed him. Not knowing what was about to happen…_

_Recap_

* * *

Kagome awoke at the crack of dawn and screamed as loud as she could.

It was a nightmare she wished never to have.

…

…

…

_She was running through the forests, searching for someone. Kagome slowed down as she neared a clearing. She could hear a voice that sounded so familiar to her in that clearing not to far away._

"_You will never have her, I swear even if you kill me you will never have Kagome" Kagome couldn't think of who it belonged too, only that it was familiar_

_There was an evil laughter as Kagome came closer._

_"She will be mine and you can't stop me Yasashiku, Kagome is the Shikon No Miko, the most powerful woman alive and she will be mine." A mysterious voice said_

_"Now die" it said._

_Kagome watched as a male she had never seen before killed the man known as Yasashiku before her eyes, and then he disappeared into a dark portal._

…

…

…

Her world began to grow dark as she remembered him. Why had he been taken away before he could live and help raise there son Kane.

No! Fate had to be cruel and just had to take away the five people she loved most.

Voices and names, pictures, and memories all flashed in her mind and final came to stop on one particular memory of a small child that was only a few months old.

…

…

…

_Kagome watched as Kane smiled happily as they played in garden of the western castle. Rin was running around gathering flowers and bringing the over to Kagome who showed her three month old son what the flower was and what the name of the flower was._

_Her son, even if only at the age of three months, was still half demon and had grown faster, so that even at such a young age he was still extremely smart. His brain was that of a five year olds, and he was already talking and walking. But as Kagome watched him day by day, she became sad. Her child had no father, and it was her fault because she was the reason he had died. She could only hope that the fates wouldn't take her son away as they had her mate._

…_Time skip to 2 months after Yasashiku's death - Kane is five months …_

_Kagome lay sleeping in her room. Kane's bed laid not that far from her own. It was noon and she had stayed in bed while Rin and Kane had gone outside to play. With Jaken being the babysitter. _

_There in laid her first mistake. Because just as Kagome awoke from her empty dreams'; a scream filled the estate. One filled with horror and terror._

_Kagome bolted out of her bed and ran as fast as she could to get to the garden._

_She arrived just in time to save Rin from the claws aimed at her. At the same time she purified the demon that attacked, just as Sesshomaru arrived. _

_He came over to Rin and checked her over before a saddened look broke through his mask._

_Kagome just now realizing that something was missing looked around for her son only to find his small body mangled and bloody, his organs spilled about, from the looks of it the demon had tortured her son. His lungs were rapped around his throat, indicating he had been strangled, while at the same time the demon had been clawing through his small body, as if looking for something. The only thing that had been left alone was his face._

_His pale skin and black hair remained the same only now looked duller and had blood spilled on it. But still he looked peaceful. His eyes were closed, but if Kagome opened them and looked, she would guess that they were dull and lifeless, afraid and scared all at once._

_Tears spilled from her eyes, and she cried. Her heart was even more broken than when her mate had died. Because now her child, the one she had given life too, was no longer alive to live. And it was all her fault._

_Tears fell as she realized that her son never got too meet his older brother, and that he never got to meet the other people in his family. She could only hope that he rested in peace and that his soul would stay safe with his father until it was time for her death as well. _

"_Kagome" Sesshomaru's voice called out to her as her soul drifted through the darkness._

"_It won't work? Will it?" She asked. And her answer was a nod. And she continued to cry, holding the small body of her five-month-old son in her arms as his blood flowed out of him and onto her. _

_She looked through blurry tears at his small claws and the markings showing his heritage. _

_Sesshomaru kneeled next to her and hugged her shaking form. _

"_We were too late to save him, but not too late to save another. He was a great child, unlike any other demon child I have seen, you should be proud and mourn, but be happy that he will continue to watch over you alongside his father." He said._

_Kagome continued to look at Kane, with her tears never stopping. _

…

…

…

As the darkness continued to fill her dreams and she continued to remember nightmare after nightmare. Kagome suddenly filled with a little bit of light as she remembered memories from a special dream she would always hold.

…

…

…

_"Well how about you tell me your names Starting with Glaring boy over there" Kagome said…_

_"His names Gaara of the Sand" Said Naruto_

…**Memory change…**

_They got into attack poison. But Kagome stopped them. "Stop, Shippo doesn't believe in harming humans unless they do something to him or his family, My kit cant kill a fly with out felling guilty after, also if you so much as harm him, "A cold look came to her eyes "I'll make sure you have a painful long death" Kagome said and then her happy mood came back, "Now lets get going, I want to go visit My other brother." Kagome said more questioning glances came her way. "My adopted blood brother, who happens to be the demon were going to talk too, Well I'm going to talk too" She said as she climbed on Shippo's back. "Now let's go to the castle" She said and they were off._

…**Memory change…**

_"Gaara, how do you get the sand to stay in that form, I mean I've been trying to do that for two years but It always collapses" Kagome asked._

_But the question had surprised him. "It does it on its own" Was all he could say._

…**Memory change…**

_"I'm sorry I guess I didn't answer my own question, ok well, um I think I like, Well That is, I think I like Gaara" Kagome said, There was a gasp behind her, She turned to see the other girls standing there._

"_Um we were just well-" Kagome tried to cover it up but it wasn't working. "Fine I like him, but if you so much as tell a soul I'll make you sure you can never talk again." As she said this a evil glint came to her eyes._

…**Memory change…**

_"I dare you to Kiss Gaara, tell him your feelings, and sleep in his room tonight" Ino replied_

_Kagome smiled" I accept your Dare" Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "What, Rejection doesn't bother me, and I've told someone I loved them and he hurt me, so no problem."_

…**Memory change…**

_"That is right, we travel together to the light, to our future" A male voice said._

_At that moment I was not afraid, but I was curious as too who it was, so I asked him. "Who are you" and in turn he answered me. "I am part of you as you are me, I am your soul mate, and you need to help me to the light, just as I need to help you"_

_I was confused at first, what his words meant. It took a moment but I understood..."I will help you, but how will we see the light" I asked him._

_I felt his hand touch mine. "All you have too do is open your eyes"_

…**Memory change…**

_I looked over and I saw he was staring at me, I whispered his name, Tears came down my face I ran over to him and into his arms, Crying, I spoke is name again "Gaara"._

…**Memory change…**

_She looked at him he looked back. What happened next was unexpected. "I love you" He had said it He waited for her reaction._

_There heart beats raced in rhythm both afraid of what would be said... "I love you too" She said it, She told him, only minutes after figuring it out._

_Slowly not that sure Gaara leaned forward, she moved forward to. The met each other in a kiss, There was a rare smile that passed his lips, and it passed on too Kagome, They couldn't help it, and one thing was for sure nothing could ruin this._

_They ended the kiss, and Gaara lay down, He brought Kagome with him._

…**Memory change…**

_"Mama" Kane said as he looked at her. _

_"Rest Kane, I'll be right here when you wake up ok. "Kagome told him. He nodded and moved to lay his head on the pillow but he kept a tight hold on Kagome's shirt._

_She smiled and lay down so that she could hold him. Naruto stood and walked over to the bed and laid on the other side of Kane. Gaara held Kagome to his chest and snuggled his face into her shoulder._

…**Memory change…**

_Gaara moved a little closer to Kagome. But Kagome thought he was moving away._

_When he said her name Kagome turned towards Gaara and was engulfed into a hug._

_"Tell me more about Kane," He said into her hair._

_Kagome smiled and moved to look at him._

_"He reminds me of his father, always worried but smart, kind and powerful all together, but he looks more like me"_

_Gaara nodded._

_"Doe's it bother you?" Kagome asked_

_"What?"_

_Kagome looked him in the eyes._

_"That I have a son"_

_"No, Kane is perfectly fine with me"_

_Kagome was shocked, she was sure he would reject her like the others had when they had found out. But she smiled nonetheless and leaned over to kiss him._

…**Memory change…**

_Kagome lay in bed curled up with Gaara, his arms resting protectively and lovingly around her swollen belly. She looked so peaceful lying there with him, that she forgot all about her nightmares. Completely concentrating on her mate. That is until she remembered this was all just a dream and that it may or may not come true, and there was still the fact that Gaara might not even exist. And that Kane was actually dead._

_It was at this time that Kagome had awoken._

…

…

…

Shippo awoke to the scream, looking up he watched as his mother began to cry and start to shake just as the others entered the hut.

Kikyo and Sango ran over to her and held her as she cried, the only one of there group that actually knew of what she was mumbling about when she cried about her nightmare was Kikyo, who had met her deceased mate, and helped in the birth of her dead child Kane.

"What's going on?" asked Inuyasha

Who was far too confused at the moment to put two and two together!

Kagome by now had completely let go of Sango and no had a death grip on Kikyo, who was doing her best to calm the crying miko.

"Kagome it's ok, it was just a dream. Don't forget to live for them, to love and be loved in return, wouldn't Yasashiku, Kane, and that Gaara fellow all want YOU too be happy and live for them?" Kikyo asked, ignoring the questioning looks from the others.

Kagome's crying stopped and became mere sniffles, her red eyes looked at Kikyo and she nodded.

Kikyo smiled as she looked at her reincarnation, or other wise known as sister.

"Don't forget you still have people who love you and will be there too protect you." She said and Kagome stayed silent, before looking up and smiling a small smile.

"Thank you" she whispered before letting the darkness consume her tired body. And somewhere inside her mind, as she slept a thought passed through.

'_We truly are cursed'_

…END…

* * *

**A/n**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this story. The truth behind the story is coming and the point and reason as too why I named it TWINS CURSE, will be reveled… also the lemon should be coming more towards the end of the story than earlier on.**

**And as for Pairings, I FINALLY thought of a good way to place her love (this time he/she wont die) life into the story….**

**And this chapter is even longer than the last.**

**7 PAGES**

**YEAH ME . **

**Loves,**

**MuppyPuppy**

**P.S**

**Also looking for someone who will draw a picture for this story. I'll describe what it looks like, just pm me if you want too do it. Thanks again for reading!**

**MP**


	19. Hiatus

A/N

This story will be on Hiatus for until I see fit to write and finish fixing this story. Thank you for you reviews/fav/other, and sorry for doing this, but the story wont be fixed until at least 3 of my stories have been completed. Plus there are some stories that still need to be rewritten/new chapters, which have been out longer than this; I need to work on those for a while. Thank you again.

Loves, MuppyPuppy

--

-Short story-

Once upon a time there was a writer who was really busy with so much work she barely ever got to write. When she finally got time to write she had decided that some of her stories had to be sacrificed in order for others to be completed. So here she is on her knees bowing for forgiveness, but because she really wished to please her fans, she has now got down to business.

(Didn't want to break fan fic .net rules)


End file.
